


It's a bad bad world

by MulderScully



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Derek, Anger, Angst, Beta Scott, Blood Drinking, Blood craving, Drama, Eating Disorders, Gen, Mr. Lahey - Freeform, Romance, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulderScully/pseuds/MulderScully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott Mccall is a werewolf,and his best friend Stiles is dating his alpha Derek Hale.Even then ,things are normally boring in Beacon hills.But everything changes,when Isaac Lahey and Lydia Lahey come to Beacon Hills high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Newbies

"Hey Scott",Stiles whispered from the back seat in Mr. Harris' class.

"What?",Scott replied in a whisper too.

"You still didn't tell me about your date",Stiles said in quick speed.

"Really Stiles!!!!! ....now ?,Scott gave him an angry look.Mr Harris was not exactly a fun teacher and Stiles' actions are definitely going to get them a detention.But when Stiles didn't quit,he gave up and said,"I bailed ....."

"You what ??????",Stiles almost fell out of his seat.

"I don't know....I think I get scared with girls...... I just couldn't get in the restaurant...",Scott said looking down.

"You can fight with a bunch of werewolves but couldn't go on a date.....this is frustrating ",Stiles' voice sound annoyed.

"Can we just quit it?",Scott waved his hand in a no and started playing with his pen,when he noticed two kids entering into the class and giving Mr Harris a slip of paper.

"Okay class,we have two new students today,meet Isaac Lahey and his sister Lydia Lahey,they are here from London,welcome to Beacon Hills.",Mr.Harris said in his usual cold way.

Scott noticed both of them,their skin pale and white....maybe because they are from London...Scott figured,but he observed something unusual with them .They didn't talk ,they didn't smile,the boy looked like he is about to faint anytime,and the girl looked like she is least bothered about anyone in sight.She held his hand tightly as if this unbelievably tall seventeen year old boy will get lost the moment she'll let go.

They walked through the class and sat at the back side by side,still silent.

* * *

Scott and Stiles sat at lunch table,Stiles talking non stop about Scott's dating issues,while Scott was silently watching Isaac and Lydia sitting across two tables.It's been three classes and they haven't spoken a single word.They ate in silence,Lydia gave Isaac his lunch and he started eating,without even looking at her.

"Yo Scott,have you listened to one word I said or you are just busy stalking the newbies.",Stiles said irritatingly.

"Huh....what...nooo",Scott said. 

Stiles lifted his one eyebrow and his face got covered with interrogative look.

"Stiles ,look at them,they are weird.",Scott said in his defense.

"Ahaan.... says the person who howls in the woods every full moon.",Stiles replied.

"Seriously dude !!! they don't speak at all.......and see how Lydia is controlling him....something is off with them man.....",Scott said looking towards Lydia and Isaac.

"Oh come on dude....they are new...they'll blend in....lets go talk to them."Stiles stood up before Scott got a chance to stop him.

"Hey there guys,how are you doing? I am Stiles and this is my friend Scott.",Stiles said in excited manner.

"I am lydia and he is Isaac.",Lydia said smiling and Scott felt her voice hit like a relief that she can speak,but he also noticed how Isaac became uneasy and started looking away without saying anything.When he didn't say anything,Lydia looked at him and glared and he started looking down.

"Isaac ,say hi...",Lydia said to him ,forcibly smiling.

"H... hi ....Scott.....hi Stiles ",he said without looking at them.

"He is just a little shy...",Lydia tried to make the situation better.

"It's okay we get it.......tell us if you guys need any help,see you around..",saying those words ,Stiles and Scott left.

As soon as they are away,Lydia looked at Isaac and Isaac again started looking down.

* * *

"Told you they are fine....",but Scott was walking really fast,Stiles tried to keep up and grasped his shoulder and asked,"Hey ???"

"They are not fine Stiles and do you wanna know why?",Scott looked at Stiles who silently questioned his sudden confirmation.

"Because I can't smell them.....they have no scent Stiles,as if they are dead...",Scott said and Stiles' mouth opened in surprise.

  



	2. Heartless

"No smell....seriously?",Derek confirmed again.

"Yeah ....none",Scott replied without even wasting a second.

"What were their heartbeats like?",Derek inquired further.

"Shit....I didn't even listen,I think I wasn't close enough.",Scott replied

"and that's why you need to train harder,which you obviously don't.",Derek was frowning.

Scott opened his mouth and helplessly looked at Stiles.

"Ohkay....big guy...lets not worry a lot about them,Deaton will be back next week and we will know,if they are the next possible threat.",Stiles tackled the situation smartly and leaned over Derek to hug him and Derek knew it was his attempt to make him let Scott go.But he didn't reject it and inhaled Stiles' scent instead.

* * *

"Ok class,you will do this test in pairs.Pick up the mixture and sit with your partners",Mr.Harris instructed.

And for five minutes,it was total chaos.Students going back and forth,hitting against each other.Isaac was walking towards Lydia when Danny came and sit with her,Isaac looked at her and she signaled him to go sit with someone else.Isaac looked around and every one was now settled up with their partners,so he sat at the back alone.

"Sorry Mr.Harris..",Scott came running from the hallway into the lab.

"Oh no ...not at all ,Mr.Mccall,we were all waiting for you,why don't you come in and oblige us with your presence.",Harris said in military manner.

Scott came looking at Stiles who was smirking at him,obviously enjoying.Then Scott started towards an empty seat ,when Harris stopped him and told him to sit with Isaac for group project.Scott didn't protest,because he now has a chance to make it up for Derek.But there were way too many people in the lab to focus and a lot of chemical scents.

"Uhm...hi...Isaac",Scott tried to smile.

"Hi Scott.",Isaac sounded robotic.

They started boiling their mixture in the boiling tube,without trying to drag the conversation.Isaac was white,Scott observed and his lips were pink but a with a little tinge of blue at the edges.But that's not why he was with him...he thought.But seriously,apart from all the paranoia,he can't deny that Isaac was beautiful...........golden hair,cerulean eyes...like he was an artwork of nature........

"Hi I am Danny.",Scott was jolted from his thoughts when heard Danny and Lydia's muffled conversation.

"Lydia.............I saw you playing yesterday.You are awesome at lacrosse.",Lydia said smiling.

"What about your brother?Can he play too?...I mean we can really use someone this tall in the field.",Danny asked returning Lydia's smile.

Scott saw how Lydia's confidence tumbled for few seconds.

"Uh ...no...ah ..actually Isaac is sick so we don't let him play or run a lot,so sorry.",Lydia said in hesitation.

_Lydia was trying to hold Isaac in her arms while he kept on crying and moaning on his bed.Lydia was brushing his head continously with her fingers with tears in her eyes.Isaac wrapped both of his arms around his stomach and kept on fidgeting._

_"Make it stop Lyds.....please make it stop...help me..",he kept on repeating these words._

_"Dad please....lets take him to the doctor.",Lydia begged their father sobbing,but he didn't reply and drank another glass of whiskey._

_"If you don't want to go,I will take him.....please give me some money,I wont bother you to drive us.....I ...I will call a cab...please.",Lydia was trying to convince him as Isaac started crying harder._

"Lydia....Lydia?.....",Lydia came out of her trance,when she realized that Danny's been calling him.

"Huh?",Lydia said.

"I said what is wrong with him?",Danny repeated his question.

"Eating disorder...he has eating disorder.",Lydia replied.

Scott started remembering what his mom told him about this disease.Hell....he can tell that Isaac is sick without even going to the doctor.

Scott was still unable to figure out his heartbeat.Damn these hypertalkative teenagers.....he is doing serious work and they can't shut up.So he tried an old formula.Derek told him that when a person talks to you his heart gets stimulated and it starts to beat a little louder,because of the feeling he has for the person he is talking too.He knows Isaac has no feelings for him....hell,they met yesterday...but still at least if he gets even annoyed,Scott will be able to hear it.

"So.......what brings you here?",Scott asked.

"It was in the time table.",Isaac said without looking at him.

"I meant Beacon Hills.",Scott suppressed his giggle.

Isaac looked up in an apologetic way and said,"I don't know,I think we needed a change.",Scott tried to listen.....nothing.

"Did your parents come with you too?",Scott focused his senses hard.

Isaac's hand started to shake by the mention of his parents,his lips parted and his eyes started to blink irregularly.Instead of answering,he tried to change the topic.

"Is this done yet ?He tried to look away from Scott and focused on the boiling tube,which was cooling on the stand.

"Are they dead?",suddenly Scott's tone changed and he was staring into his eyes.Isaac gasped at this sudden intrusion in his personal life by a stranger whom he knows just for one day.He quickly shifted back a little on his seat and said,"I don't wanna talk about it."

Suddenly Scott grabbed his wrist and Isaac felt like the whole lab is spinning.

"And what about this?",he touched the veins on Isaac's wrist and pressed it hard,"Do you wanna talk about how you don't have a pulse or how you don't have a heart beat?"

Isaac felt like Scott just smothered him with his hands,he stood up clumsily and walked out of the lab.

"I'll go see what's wrong.",Lydia said to Mr. Harris and immediately followed her brother running, leaving the whole class surprised.

Scott felt shiver going through his veins.He listened hard to find out any sign of sound coming from Isaac when he was talking ,but he couldn't.He looked at Stiles and he understood that their worst expectation has just been confirmed to reality.

 

 

 


	3. Who or What?

"Dude ....who the hell are they?",Stiles asked Scott almost screaming.

"Correct your question....what are they?",Scott replied.

"How are they even walking if their hearts are dead.....are they zombies?",Scott gave him a look of disapproval.

"Dude ...zombies aren't real.",Stiles stretched his lips to one side and said,"Yeah werewolves were also not real until you were bitten."

"Well,we still have to wait for Deaton.",Scott said in desperate tone.

"Why are you so sure that they are evil? They may be harmless like you guys.",Stiles suggested.

"I don't know....I feel like it's a start of something big.",Scott said in worry.

* * *

Isaac rushed into boys bathroom and shut himself in one of the stalls.He was panting and blocking the door.

"Izzy......Izzy...open up.",Lydia shouted from outside.

Hearing her familiar voice,he opened the door and grabbed her sides by his both hands.

"We have to get out of here Lyds.....he knows...he knows about us.....",Isaac started rambling.

"Calm down Izzy.......what happened? And who knows about us?",Lydia held his hands which were shaking terribly.

"Scott......he ....he asked me about my heart beat.",Isaac said.

"But this is impossible,how did he know that?",Lydia started looking down.She was thorough with her every step.What is she missing?

"I don't know ......lets leave.",Isaac whispered.

"You know we can't Izzy.......you know what is out there........all what we have done ,will go to waste,this is a safe place."Lydia shook him.

"But what about him?",Isaac was still trembling a little.

"Maybe all we have to do is prove that we are harmless.",Isaac looked into her with a confused look.

 

* * *

 

_Lydia was sitting on her knees in front of Isaac ,who was sitting on the ground in a dark room._

_"What if it doesn't work? I cant lose you.",Isaac was whispering._

_"Trust me.....I know it's dangerous and it's hard but I can't let them take you....I will do anything to protect you....I promised mom....I promised her that I will never leave you.",Lydia said taking his face in her hand._

_"I am scared .....Lyds...I don't wanna do this..",Isaac closed his eyes full of tears._

_"Don't be...... it's the only way.",Lydia looked into his eyes._

* * *

 

Scott went to Derek after school telling him all about what happened.

"So basically you are saying that they are dead and they enrolled themselves in Beacon Hills high school for their afterlife.",Derek replied after hearing the whole story.

"I don't know,but I swear ..... I heard nothing not a single twitch from his chest.",he looked at Stiles and Derek one by one.

"Then maybe we need to find out.",Derek's eyes started to shine.

"You don't have to..... not if we tell you first.",the trio jumped at the sweet yet infectious voice of Lydia ,who was standing at the door of the loft,with Isaac behind her back.

"How the hell we didn't hear them coming?",Scott said to Derek at once, shining his eyes gold and getting in a defense position.

"Because we have no heartbeats......you said yourself.",Lydia started to get in while Isaac hesitated seeing the werewolves are getting their claws on.

"What are you? ....and what do you want?",Derek asked in his alpha voice.

"We just want to talk.....we don't mean any harm to anyone......",Isaac spoke with a shaking voice.

"And how do we know you are telling the truth?...we can't even listen to your heart?",Scott replied furiously.

"It's not our fault that we are like this....",Lydia said in a painful voice.

"What are you?",Stiles interrupted and repeated the most important question.

"VAMPIRES........ we are vampires.",Lydia said growing her fangs out.

 


	4. Treaty

Lydia's sudden revelation of her identity hit Scott like a train and his wolf reflexes kicked in at once.He jumped towards Lydia and Isaac without even wasting a second came in front of her and flashed his white fangs.Derek immediately came forward and stopped Scott with his arms.

"Scott.....stop it.",Derek screamed at him.

Isaac grabbed Lydia's hands and turned to go.

"Izzy .....wait......let me talk.",Lydia stopped him.

"Oh come on Lyds.....seriously?",Isaac frowned at her.It was the first time Scott heard Isaac this loud.

"I apologize for his behaviour.....",Derek replied and Stiles muttered a low 'holy shit', _Derek Hale apologizing.....that doesn't happen everyday._

"I am sorry for my brother.",Lydia said and Stiles suddenly started feeling overprotective and stood close to Derek.

"What is wrong with you Derek ?You should be questioning them not apologizing?",Scott felt annoyed by Derek's sudden change of attitude.

Derek looked at him and then walked towards Lydia.Isaac held her hand tighter seeing Derek approaching them,as if he was ready to run.

"Why are you here?"Derek asked.

"Only for a little while,we are on a journey.",Lydia replied.

"One single news and you will be in trouble.",Derek warned them,while Scott and Stiles were looking at each other in confusion.

"We won't cause any trouble,we promise.",Lydia said with a little smile.

"How long you two have been.......you know....turned?",Derek asked them.

"Six months.....",Lydia replied and then she looked at Isaac,who was in no mood of answering.

"Isaac was turned eight months ago,but it's still a little difficult for him.",Lydia said in hesitation.

"How come he is turned before you ,but has lesser control on himself?",Scott felt a little relief that Derek is still Derek.

"I don't know.....maybe coz he is younger than me...",Lydia said genuinely and Isaac looked at Derek.

 Where is your founder?",Derek asked again,becoming a little suspicious.

"Dead.....",Lydia said.

Isaac and Lydia left after a little more inquiry and Derek knew that he is going to get bombarded with a lot of questions.

"Tell us.......everything ......now...",Stiles asked and Derek glared at him.

"Vampires and Werewolves have a treaty for centuries.We can't harm them until they harm us or the humans.",Derek revealed.

"Whaaaaat......... all those movies we watched as kids.....they were all lies?",Stiles screamed and Scott gave him an amused look............. _.Stiles and his melodrama._

"What is a founder?",Scott asked.

"One who turns.......but it's mostly in couples and the one who gets turned is always submissive......in Lydia and Isaac's case,the founder must have turned both of them.",Derek replied.

"How do you know that we should trust them?",Scott shared his doubts.

"I don't.....that's why ,I need you to keep watch on them in school.",Scott finally gave out a long breath that Derek is almost on the same page as him.


	5. Lullaby

"This is frustrating.",Stiles closed the screen of the laptop and sighed.

"I know.....",Scott replied in a tired voice.Stiles decided to stay the night at Scott's house to do a little research on the subject,but surprisingly internet wasn't helpful this time.

"I mean none of this matches with what Derek told us.......I never imagined that real vampires will be like this.",Stiles said in sadness.

"I never imagined that there will be real vampires at all.",Scott said.

"I can live with anything,but they don't feed on human blood,in fact human blood is poison to them.....they only drink animal blood........that sucks man."Stiles said running his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah right ......but they can run as fast as we can,walk in sunlight and also eat food.....they are almost normal except the heart thing.",Scott felt a little sleepy.

"I am gonna sue Hollywood for misguiding us.",Stiles let himself fall on his back and tried to sleep.

Scott knew something was bugging Derek....he told them to keep watch....obviously, Laheys are still suspicious to him.

* * *

"Lyds......"

"Lyds......wake up..."

"Izzy .......what's wrong?",Lydia woke up and switched on the lamp.

Isaac was covered in sweat.He was shaking and panting as if he was running in his dreams.His eyes were heavy and his throat was dry.Lydia guided him to her bed and made him sit .

"I ...hmph....I can't control it.....",Isaac was gasping.

"You can ...you have been doing so well for past few weeks......just calm down.",but Lydia's words didn't seem to work.Isaac wrapped his stomach with his hands and put his head on his knees.

"I need it....please....ple...uh....ahhh",Isaac started squirming on the bed in a foetal position.

"Izzy look at me .....look into my eyes ......",Isaac opened his eyes with difficulty and tried to focus it on her.

"You are strong okay.....you can get through this....you always do.",Lydia took his head in her lap and started rubbing his head.

"Lyds.........",Isaac took her hand and buried his face in her lap to keep himself from screaming.Lydia kept on supporting him.At last,she started singing one of her mother's lullaby.......

" _Go to the sea or go with the wind,_

_life is a journey with a beautiful end._

_It's a bad bad world but I'll always be there,_

_to guide you to sunshine,pure and fair._

_One day you will walk without my hands,_

_and will go on adventures to unknown lands,_

_But I will follow your footprints in the sand,_

_maybe at a distance,but I will always stand._

_Coz, it's a bad bad world but I'll always be there_

_to guide you to the sunshine,pure and fair........ "_

Lydia felt Isaac relaxing a little.....his hold on her hands loosened and he slowly drifted to sleep......it worked....she knew it will.

* * *

 

"Hi guys....how was the weekend?",Stiles put his tray on the table Isaac and Lydia were sitting,Scott joined him(although he was still thinking that it's a bad idea.)

"What do you think you're doing?",Isaac looked at him gritting his teeth.

"What? I thought we belong to same group now.....",Stiles made his heartbroken face which was actually convincing.

"Oh I know what you are trying to do.....you are spying on us.",Scott almost tumbled from the table shifting Isaac's gaze on him.

"Godddd.....Is he always like this?",Stiles asked Lydia,who smiled weakly.

"It's okay Iz......",she put her hand on his shoulder and he gave another nod of disapproval.

"It's okay Isaac....I know I confronted you in chem lab....and it...it was so wrong of me.... I am sorry.",Scott felt really happy that vampires cant tell if he was lying.

Isaac didn't say anything but Lydia covered for him as usual.He kept on eating his food,knowing it's meaningless for his body.Something about Isaac made Scott feel different from the first day.He always felt a tension pulling him towards Isaac.From the first day ,he couldn't help but notice how beautiful he is......how fierce he is when it comes to Lydia ......how his face will look in moonlight.......wait....where is this going....not again .....I am admiring him again.....don't forget ....you don't know anything about him......he is still under suspicion........FOCUS SCOTT....FOCUS.

A scream stirred him up from his thoughts and all four of them stood up.Scott started sniffing something and closed his eyes.

"What.....what is it?",Stiles asked.

Scott opened his eyes and said,"..........BLOOD."

 


	6. Traitor

Everyone was gathering near lacrosse field,Scott ran in between and pushed the crowd aside.He was immediately followed by the other three.

"Holy shit.....",Stiles takes his head in his hands.Scott and Lydia gave each other a confused look.A boy lied motionless on the field,blood dripping from his mouth.His face was not visible ,Coach Finstock was yelling to everyone to get back.

"Everyone get back.......get away from the crime scene.",Sheriff Stilinski came running in between the crowd,with his deputy moving away the kids.

"What happened.....?",Sheriff asked Finstock.

"We heard screaming and then we came running to this kid......he .....he was choking like someone was strangling him invisibly.",Finstock's statement was more explanatory than expected.

"Did anyone try to help him?",he asked again.

"Yes I did....." Danny came forward from the crowd.

"You need to come with us kid.",Sheriff took Danny with him and instructing his deputy to call the ambulance and forensics.He saw stiles and nodded a little in concern as the kid was one of his lacrosse team mates.

"That doesn't make any sense.....strangling invisibly????",Scott looked at Stiles.

"I don't know man.....",Stiles whispered and shot Lydia a questioning look.She looked terrified ,her lips were trembling as if she wanted to scream.Scott started to look here and there and asked,"Where is Isaac?",he looks at Lydia.

Lydia glances the crowd hastily and her eyebrows start to tense when she doesn't see him anywhere.

"Isaac....Izzy........IZZY", she screams his name frantically and starts to look for him.Scott and Stiles followed her practically running.

_It's not like Isaac will get lost.He is a big boy ....Scott thought.....then why is Lydia so anxious......worse part ......they don't have a smell....so he can't help either._

They ran here and there,when Stiles stopped them and pointed towards the corridor ,where Isaac was leaning against the wall,all sweaty,and gasping......Scott made a mental note to study his breathing patterns to find him in future.

As soon as Lydia saw him ,she rushed at him,nearly tumbling on her heels and grabbed his shoulder to turn him.She hugged him as if she was expecting something to go wrong ,but she found her Izzy in time.

"Ohh.....you scared me.....",she said.

"Lydia ...m okay ....why are you so.....?",he looked at Scott and Stiles and decided not to say anymore.

"I thought they found you....",she kept on talking so Isaac quickly pushed her away and glared at her shaking his head a little to signal her to stop talking.

"I ran because of the blood.....I am still not good at it.",he said to Scott and Stiles, who were obviously pretending that they are completely normal ,even after witnessing some seriously confusing situations.

"Really.....but you guys don't need human blood.",Scott lifted his one eyebrow.

"Newborns have a little difficulty in making a difference between human and animal blood.",he explained.

_Scott kept on listening............Isaac's voice was like a slow rhythm of winter winds ,which are soothing and shivering at the same time..........How he moves his lips with perfection...............his jaw bone synchronizing with every move his lips make._

"Eight months and still a newborn huh....",Stiles chuckled a little and Isaac gave him a murderous look.

* * *

 

Derek was flipping pages of a very old book that belonged to his family.He was reading all he can find about vampires.If the siblings are a threat,he needs to be prepared for them.

He heard footsteps approaching but no scent.He stood up alarmed and and got his claws out,but it's too late.The door of his loft was slid open already and a man came inside.He was old but there was something about him which was intimidating.He had a little smile on his face and was wearing a black coat with a velvet scarf accompanied around his neck loosely.

"Hello Mr.Hale,it is nice to finally meet you.",the man pulled the chair lying near to the couch and sat down.

"I know you",Derek said in a low voice,still wearing his wolf claws.

"Of course you do,Talia always brought you to the meetings.",the old man said smiling.

"Why are you here?",Derek asked in his firm voice.

"Tell me Hale,don't you care about the prestige of your family?You are the last heir of hale family...this is how you are going to honor them?",he asked wearing a teasing smirk on his white face.

"What the hell are you talking about?",Derek tried to keep himself calm.His family's death is still a sore spot in his heart.

"Helping murderers?.......Is that what Hales do now?",he stood up from the chair and looked at Derek.

"Murdoch.....I am not helping any murderers.",Derek clarified.

"Then why your beta and lover keep looming around those evil siblings?",Murdoch questioned.

"What?.....Lydia and Isaac?",Derek widened his eyes.

"I know they are the most innocent puppy faces in the world,but you can't trust them when they murdered their own father.",Murdoch started walking towards him and got so close that they were only inches apart.He leaned in near Derek's ear and whispered.......

"Stay away from them and let us do our work,so that no one gets hurt.....they need to be tamed....I promise,we won't take long."

He turned around and started walking,leaving Derek immobile.

* * *

 

"You said 'they'........who are THEY Lydia?",Stiles was interrogating the Laheys for last few minutes and got nothing but annoying responses from Isaac.

"Why don't you just leave us alone?",Isaac said in a defeated tone.

"Look ....if you guys are in any trouble,we need to know....may be we can help you....at least talk to us.",Scott tried to reason.

Lydia and Isaac looked at each other,like they were making that silent conversation thing again.It was so annoying.

"Okay we will talk......",Lydia said.

"But only if your alpha is with you too......last time when we talked ...you didn't take it well.",Isaac taunted at Scott.

"Deal......let's go",Stiles gestured them to get inside the jeep.

* * *

 

The gate to Derek's loft was open and it was Stiles who entered first,Scott came in after and realized that Derek's heart is racing.He analyzed him carefully for any injuries,but didn't find anything,Derek was silent as usual.

Lydia and Isaac entered the loft and Derek stood up.Before Stiles and Scott can understand ,Derek reached to Lydia and grabbed her neck.Isaac screamed and grabbed Derek's hands,but got pushed away by Derek.

"Derek ....stop it...",Stiles was screaming his name over and over again,and Scott tried to help Isaac up.

_Isaac stood beside Scott ..........silent........eyes wide ........lips trembling..........which was surprising to him ............... Lydia was in a death grip of an alpha.........there is no way Isaac will just stand and watch................what is going on._

Scott's thoughts diverted when the alpha slowly started putting Lydia down ,who collapsed on the floor coughing.Stiles helped her and made her sit.

"Derek.....what the hell are you doing?",Stiles looked at him but got no reply.

"Derek?",Scott heard Derek's heart panicking......Derek wasn't moving.....he was frozen.........he started gasping and moved his hands to his throat trying to breathe.

"DEREK....",Stiles screamed and held Derek's hands.

"What's happening?........",Stiles asked Scott....Derek's breathing became struggled and he fell on his knees,chest heaving and eyes closed.

Scott saw Lydia getting up and running towards Isaac and starting to shake him, taking his face in her hands

_.......and Scott ......oh nooo.......now he understood what's happening...........IT WAS ISAAC.......Isaac........ standing perfectly still........gaze fixed on Derek,who was being smothered to death.....by him._

"That's enough Isaac......stop........stop hurting him.......",Lydia was crying.

but Isaac.......it was like blood was accumulating in his eyes.........making him look like a messenger of death...........his eyes still fixed on Derek and teeth gritting.

"ISAAAAACCCC...........",Scott screamed in his wolf voice and Isaac gasped breaking his eye contact with Derek and looking at Scott.Derek started reviving and opened his eyes,while Stiles gave a sigh of relief ,hugging him tight.

Lydia was silent......tears slowly drying on her cheeks as she looked at Scott in shock........and Isaac .........he was just starting to recover from the power high he was in.......looking at the scene in front of him ,he put his fingers on his mouth and muttered a low ' I am sorry '.

"They uh......they lied to us",Derek uttered between his hitched breathing.

Stiles and Scott looked at Lydia and Isaac,Stiles having a scornful look on his face after watching his love almost dying.

"I am .......I am sorry.......",Isaac was still mumbling and Lydia was standing numb.

_Scott observed Isaac's blue orbs closely.........there was no deception today.........no mask.......no secret.......they were innocent......they were truthful.....every time he said sorry,his eyes meant it truly...........he may not hear his heartbeat,but he can still say it..............his eyes were tired........tired and lost........lost and helpless._

_A_ nd yes,he was right because Isaac's eyes started fluttering,his long frame becoming unbalanced and he fainted.

 

 

s

 

 

 


	7. Emissary

Lydia rushed to Isaac's side and patted his cheek.She tried to wake him up.Derek stood up slowly with Stiles' support.

"You were right Scott.....you were right from the start,they are monsters."Stiles said with hint of tears in his eyes.

Scott opened his mouth but couldn't utter a word.

_Yes....he was the one who never trusted them.......he was the who complained that his alpha was too lenient with them........he was the one who thought they were trouble.....but now when everyone is in unison to his thoughts,he felt wrong.......he felt something which he can't explain.........the way Isaac looked at him when he screamed his name......Lydia's tears......they all felt right.......why .......why when his alpha is saying that they are liars.........why can't he believe it now?_

Derek started walking towards Lydia with a furious look ,she immediately enclosed Isaac's limp body into her hands and shrunk in terror.

"Wait......what happened?",Scott came in between and put his hand on Derek's chest.

"They are liars......they are not on a journey.....they are runaways.",Derek said almost growling.

"Runaways?.....?",Scott asked curiously.

"Yes....not only that....they are also murderers.",Derek said gritting his teeth.

Scott felt like the whole room was spinning,he took his head in his hands and exhaled so loud that it hurt Derek's ears.

"Murderers.....?",Stiles said with blank eyes.

Derek sat down on his heels,his eyes glowing red and he held Lydia's chin to meet his face.

"Come on Lydia....tell them.....tell them how you two murdered your father and ran away.......tell them how you pissed off your own clan that they followed you here to put you on a leash.",Derek said slowly elongating his fangs.

Lydia closed her eyes after seeing Derek's alpha form,she was shaking badly.She swallowed and opened her eyes and said,"You don't know anything."

"Huh.....damn right we didn't..",Stiles spat out angrily.

"Coz if we had,we wouldn't have offered you any kind of help.",Stiles continued.

Lydia looked down now sobbing heavily and shaking Isaac's shoulder again and again to wake him up,Scott was really confused now.His heart was suddenly empathizing with Lydia,which was strange after the sudden revelation that they were murderers.Something about the scene in his front broke him and he rushed towards Lydia and took Isaac in his hands,examining his eyes and palms which were cold.

"Please help me.....Scott please....he needs help...help me Scott.",Lydia said in a hoarse voice.

"Shut the hell up....your freaking act is over......now get out of here,before I kill you.",Derek shouted.

"You can kill me if you want but right now please help  me.......he is not waking up......please I beg you......",Lydia said.

"Derek?",Scott looked up and silently waited for the next step.

"She is right.....he needs help.",everyone turned around and looked at the door.Deaton was standing there.He came in fast and examined Isaac.

"What are you doing Doc?.....We are not gonna help them.",Derek informed and Deaton stood up.

"Yes....you are not gonna help them,even if you want you can't,it will mess up the laws of your treaty.",Deaton replied and Lydia looked at Scott with a worried face.

"But I can.....because that's what I do......maintain balance.",Deaton said without blinking.

"Balance?.....They are the ones who disturbed the balance in the first place by killing innocents.",Stiles was irritated badly.

"As far as I know ....they are innocent.",Deaton lifted Isaac up in his hands and without wasting any time Lydia followed him out.

* * *

 

Isaac was lying on the examination table at Deaton's clinic.Lydia was standing close holding his hand.Deaton took a syringe with red liquid and injected it into Isaac's hand.

"What is this?",Lydia asked in a low voice.

"Blood supplement....he is weak after using his powers,it will give him strength to recover.",Deaton's tone was calm and precise as always.

"Thank you...I promise we will leave as soon as he wakes up.",Lydia was looking down

"You can't Miss Lahey........they are looking for you,you need to be careful.",Deaton warned her and she looked surprised.

"You know them?",her eyebrows tensed.

"Yes,maybe a little better than you do....that's why I am telling you to stay here for a while.",Deaton replied in his as usual mysterious manner.

* * *

 

"How the hell did he do that?",Stiles was pacing in Derek's loft.

"I don't know......there are old legends about vampires having telekinetic abilities,I just never thought that I will be a victim of one.",Derek said sitting on the couch.

"But Deaton said they were innocent....he knows something right?We should go and ask him...",Scott stood up to leave but met with Derek and Stiles' question mark face.

"Didn't you hear what I said? Murdoch was specific that it's not our ground to interfere and thats what we do to keep the treaty working.You don't know him Scott.He is the one who handles the treaty.He is the oldest.He kinds of run the show.......and why are you suddenly so worried about them?",Derek said all of it in a breathe.

"I don't know.....it just doesn't feel right......I am going......Stiles??",he looked at Stiles but he averted his gaze ,clearly denying Scott's decision.But Scott understoodThere were still tears in his eyes after witnessing Derek in such a helpless situation.

Scott left silently and Derek pulled Stiles into a hug.

"It's okay baby.....I am okay.",Derek assured him and kissed him on his lips.

* * *

 

Scott was inside Deaton's clinic and met with a pale,unconscious Isaac.He moved slowly towards him and saw Lydia asleep on the ground still holding his hand.He shook her a little and she opened her eyes.

"Hey.....you okay?",she nodded and stood up to check Isaac.

"You shouldn't be here Scott.......if they know you are helping them,you will be in trouble.",Deaton came in.

"I work here.......it's obvious that I will be here.......but I want to know.......I wanna know the whole story.You seem to know about them and you are back early.What's going on Doc?",Scott inquired.

"The reason I am back early because one of my apperentice is killed,who was actually filling me in with the whole situation while I was away.",Deaton eyes looked sad.

"What ? Who?",Scott came up with only two words.

"Porter.....he was on the lacrosse team.",Deaton told him.

"Mike Porter was an emissary?...",Scott was in shock.After pulling the pieces together,he concluded it to be justified as he died in a deadly vampiric telekinetic way.

"Yes...."

"Holy shit...."Scott looked at Isaac and asked.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, just weak."

"Lydia told me you stopped him from killing Derek.",Deaton asked.

"I don't know ....I just screamed at him and he ......uh....it was like he came out of a trance or something."Scott gave him the detail of the whole accident.

Lydia and Deaton looked at each other in worry and Scott felt like he was missing something.

"What?......Is something wrong?",he didn't think it was a big deal.He shouted and Isaac stopped.It was simple,but the look in their eyes told him it was more.

"A vampire is controlled only by his or her founder.No one else can overpower them.What you did ......it's kind of impossible.",Deaton explained.

"But.....their founder is dead so maybe they can be replaced......like I was bitten by Peter but Derek is my alpha.",Scott was trying to be logical.He was not ready to accept the fact that their is something between him and Isaac.Not that he won't like it.....it's just too early and too much to handle.

"You are right,they can be replaced but not by a beta werewolf but another vampire.",there it goes....Scott's logic failed at this one.

"Who was his founder?",Deaton turned and asked Lydia.

Lydia looked even more blank than Scott.It wasn't a difficult question.Vampires tell their founder's name like a reflex,like it is their recognition code or something,but Lydia was silent.Deaton and Scott kept looking at her, waiting for an answer.

"HE.......HE DOESN'T HAVE ONE",Lydia said leaving Deaton and Scott stunned.

 


	8. The whole story (part 1)

Deaton and Scott were now staring Lydia with confusion in their eyes.Lydia was looking down,staying still.

"No founder?",Deaton said blankly.

"Is it even possible?",Scott asked looking at both.

Deaton looked at Scott with doubtful eyes and raised his eyebrows.

"So you are saying that your brother was not turned by anyone?",Deaton re-asked.

"Yes....",Lydia replied.

"And you?",Scott blurted out.

"I was ......"Lydia rubbed her hands together in nervousness.

"By whom??"........they both said in unison and then looked each other with discomfort.

"ISAAC..........",Lydia whispered.

"What.......but this is impossible........Isaac is not old enough to turn someone....he's been a vampire only for eight months.",Scott eyed Deaton.It was the first time he saw Deaton.....what can we call it excitement ....no maybe little surprised.

"I am thankful to both of you for help,but I think we should leave now.",Lydia turned towards Isaac but Scott stopped her by coming in front.

"Lydia......you know you need help......just tell us....tell us everything,I wanna help you....",Lydia looked at him ,Scott had a genuine look of worry on his face.

"You don't know him.....he will kill you.....he will destroy everything,.....Porter was just a start.......he will do anything to get Isaac......we should go.....before we destroy anything more." ,Lydia wiped her tears but Scott gripped her hand.

"No,I don't care who he is......just tell us why.....tell us the whole story......you need us......",Scott growled.

Lydia looked at Deaton.

"I think after all of this, we deserve to know......",Scott said.

* * *

_LONDON (16 years ago)_

_It's the happiest moment of Lydia's life.................._

_She always prayed for a brother.............._

_Now her mom is holding him in her arms.............._

_He looks just like her mother......golden curly hair.......big blue eyes......._

_Mom named him  ISAAC.........._

_But Isaac cries a lot....._

_Isaac cries when Mom feeds him......_

_It drives Dad crazy...................._

_It makes Dad yell on her and mom............_

* * *

 

_LONDON (12 years ago_ _)_

_Isaac is sick again..........._

_He always gets sick........._

_Doctors say he is not eating healthy.........._

_He gets bad stomach aches and he again cries................_

_Mom lulls him to sleep because Daddy slaps him and says that he is lying.........._

_When Mom saves him,Daddy slaps her too........_

_So Mom takes him in the room and tells him that it's going to be okay if he sleeps......._

* * *

 

_LONDON (8 years ago)_

_Mom is sleeping..............._

_She looks beautiful................_

_As always....._

_With a black dress.........._

_and  a veil on her face........._

_in a coffin..........._

_Again Isaac is crying,his face buried in Lydia's neck..........._

_Daddy is silent..........._

_He shakes hand with every person who comes......._

_He hugged Lydia and wiped her tears........_

_But he didn't touch Isaac.........._

* * *

_LONDON (5 years ago)_

_Daddy is drinking again,when they came back from school...................._

_Isaac was shaking........._

_Daddy called him a leech........_

_A leech, who is slowly sucking out the life out of him.........._

_Just like he did to his mother..........._

_He hit him and this time, Lydia came to rescue him........_

_Because she promised Mom......_

_They both run to the basement and hide........._

_Leaving Dad yelling and screaming................._

* * *

 

_LONDON  (3 years ago)_

_Isaac is in the hospital............_

_His stomach ache got really bad last night..........._

_Daddy beat him but he didn't stop screaming.........._

_Lydia begged to cut her pocket money for Isaac's hospital fee......_

_Doctors asked Daddy,"does your son even eat?"............._

_Daddy replies,"he never leaves a meal.".............._

_Daddy didn't lie..........Isaac always eats good......._

_"If he is eating properly,then why he is malnourished?",they ask......_

_They say ,it's a type of "eating disorder"........_

_Daddy brought him home......and scolded him for being useless.......that he is always sick.........he should have died the day he  was born.............he cant even play a sport......_

_Daddy stopped all his treatments._

_(TO BE CONTINUED....)_

 


	9. The whole story (part 2)

_LONDON (1 year ago)_

_"IZZY.....",Lydia screamed._

_"Lyds.....uh...it's...it's not what it looks like.......",Isaac stuttered._

_"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?",Lydia shouted again._

_She woke up in the middle of the night and saw Isaac's bed empty.Their dad was out.She got up to check up on Isaac,but what she saw in the kitchen horrified her._

_Isaac was opening the raw meat packages and licking the water mixed blood in it._

_Hearing Lydia's scream,he dropped the packages and started shaking badly._

_Lydia took slow steps filled with fear and reached Isaac,who was sitting near the fridge,with his head in his hands._

_"Izzy.....what is going on with you...?",Lydia was worried....was she losing her brother too?_

_"It was an accident ....I....I didn't know what I was doing....",Isaac replied sobbing._

_"But Izzy .....it's it's wrong....it's not normal.....in fact it's not......",Lydia stopped._

_"HUMAN.....",Isaac completed instead._

_"Remember,when you went on that school trip two months ago.......my stomachache got very bad one night.Dad was drunk....I wanted to tell him that I need to go to the hospital.......I kept on screaming but he was dead to the world.....I uh....I don't remember when I fainted due to the pain....."_

_Lydia closed her eyes and tears ran on her cheeks....she knew it was a mistake to leave Isaac alone with their father._

_"When I woke up again,I was in the kitchen .......I saw opened meat packages on the ground......I tasted blood in my mouth..........I got frightened and started to clean them frantically.......when....",Isaac's mouth gaped and he started panting.Lydia grasped his hands._

_"When what....?",she asked._

_"When I realized that my pain was gone...........",Lydia covered her lips by her hand in terror._

_"I looked at the piece of raw meat in my hand.....little water drops on it's surface and ....and I licked it clean........I felt disgusting but it was easing the pain......after that ...it became like a frenzy.....I can't stop Lyds .....I CAN'T STOP......",Isaac was becoming restless.Lydia took his face in her hands and started talking._

_"You can...Izzy....you have to stop.....it's wrong......I will help you....promise you won't do this again........promise me.",Isaac nodded._

_"I will take you to the doctor okay.....a good one.....",she took his head to her shoulder and comforted him._

_"No......no please don't.....you tried last time and it earned you a cut on your forehead.......you won't do that again.....I can't see you getting hurt because of me."Isaac said slowly._

_"Hey...don't worry about me......it will be okay.....",Lydia assured him._

* * *

 

_3 days later..........._

_Lydia was trying to hold Isaac in her arms while he kept on crying and moaning on his bed.Lydia was brushing his head continously with her fingers with tears in her eyes.Isaac wrapped both of his arms around his stomach and kept on fidgeting._

_"Make it stop Lyds.....please make it stop...help me..",he kept on repeating these words._

_"Dad please....lets take him to the doctor.",Lydia begged their father sobbing,but he didn't reply and drank another glass of whiskey._

_"If you don't want to go,I will take him.....please give me some money,I wont bother you to drive us.....I ...I will call a cab...please.",Lydia was trying to convince him as Isaac started crying harder._

_He started coughing and panting ,his eyes were drooping slowly and his grip on Lydia's hands weakened._

_"No no no ......Izzy.....stay with me......stay with me .......oh God nooooo....",she looked at her father in disgust and stood up.Taking the phone in her hand she started dialing 911._

_"My house ....my rules....",he took the receiver from Lydia's hand and disconnected the wire of the telephone._

_"What the hell is wrong with you Dad?Can't you see him in pain?He is dying Dad.......please.....",Lydia yelled and he slapped her._

_"He deserves it........he is a useless moron.......if he dies....it will be easier ......he killed his own mother....",their Dad yelled._

_"You killed her.....it was you.......she died because of you....she took sleeping pills because she couldn't bear you anymore...",Lydia screamed and immediately started dreading what she just said.She ran to Isaac and held him close,Isaac wrapped his hands around her._

_"You little shit....how dare you say that....",he grabbed Lydia by her hair and dragged her on the ground....Isaac grabbed her wrist but his father kicked him in his stomach,leaving Isaac screaming on the bed._

_"I took care of you and this is how you repay me.......you bastards....",he slapped Lydia again and again._

_"STOP !!!!!!!.......STOP IT YOU ANIMAL.....",Isaac screamed and tried to getup but fell on the ground instead._

_"You two are the most ungrateful maggots.............I am gonna finish you today for good.",he started walking towards Isaac and Isaac shrunk in a corner._

_"Don't touch him......",Lydia screamed,his father turned and grabbed the bottle of whiskey in his hand......Isaac tried to move slowly ,dragging his weak body on the ground._

_"You wish to go first.......",he raised his bottle high in the air and Lydia screamed shutting her eyes closed.But nothing happened .....no blood ....no flying shards of glass.....no scream..........she slowly opened her eyes,and what she saw.....it rendered her speechless._

_Isaac's teeth were buried deep in their father's neck,he was choking and speechless,his eyes wide and red with horror...Isaac released him and he flailed taking the support of the table......he clenched his teeth and screamed,"you monster"._

_Isaac opened his eyes and and touched his lips....he licked the blood from his finger and looked at his father with bloodshot eyes.........his father jumped on him with full speed and started smothering him with his hands around his neck.Isaac started struggling against the hold.........Isaac felt the whole world getting darker ,when drops of blood landed on his face.......his father's eyes towards the ceiling and glass poking out of his chest..........Lydia stabbed him from the back with the broken whiskey bottle....._

_He fell on the ground .........lifeless...........eyes still  open ......blood pouring all over the body........._

_"Lyds..........what have I done?",Isaac looked at Lydia,his lips covered in his own father's blood.Lydia ran to him and hugged him tight......._

_They left their father's corpse.....Lydia took all the money from his father's room.....some jewellery and cash.....cleaned Isaac from all the blood.......took the picture of their mother .....and left ._

* * *

Present Day

Scott was numb.....

Deaton was silent......

Isaac was still unconsious.....

Lydia was looking at him .........

All the information that Lydia told him was too much.How can a father be so cruel to his own family.How Lydia had to grow up early to protect Isaac from that monster.How both of them fought for survival after the death of their mother,knowing that she died because of their father.

"So Isaac was born like this?",Deaton asked in a low voice.Lydia nodded.

"How did you guys come here?",Scott asked,wiping his tears slowly.

"We hid in a ferry that was crossing the border....we took rides and reached San Francisco,we got a job at the meat packing plant.This way it was easy for Isaac to survive.",Lydia was telling the story as if she was hypnotized.

"But human blood is poison to you,how come Isaac was okay after drinking your father's blood?",Deaton doubted.Lydia took a deep breath and swallowed.

"That's the reason Murdoch wants him......he is a true vampire....Murdoch told me himself.....",fear was visible in Lydia's eyes after taking Murdoch's name.

"How did he find you?",Scott asked again.

"While working at the plant,they offered us a room to live.....some people used to come for blood disposal...Isaac noticed that on Saturdays,our co-worker Harvey used to send the disposal guys away......he will later give the blood to some people who paid him a lot of cash.He followed him and one of those men caught him......I heard him screaming and I saw him in their grip.....but instead of killing us,they took us with them in their car.",Lydia brushed Isaac's hair slowly.

* * *

_MURDOCH MANSION_

_"They are the ones we were talking about Sir.",the person threw Isaac and Lydia in front of Murdoch.Something about him was frightening._

_"A human and a vampire....together....?",Murdoch reached to Lydia and extended his hand to touch her._

_"No.....",Isaac lunged forward but one of the men grabbed him from behind._

_"Interesting....",he turned to Isaac and lifted his face by his chin._

_"What's your name ?"Murdoch asked._

_"Isaac",he said without looking._

_"Well Isaac...we are not the bad guys here.....but we can't let a vampire running around without a founder.",he stated very calmly._

_"Founder?",Isaac asked in curiosity,he just got confirmed that he is a vampire....his brain was inquisitive to know the truth about his existence.Now with someone ,who actually knows about his condition,he can resolve his conflicts._

_"The one who turned you.....who gave you this gift,who bit you........Isaac ...who is your founder?",Isaac felt silent and looked at Lydia,he wanted to tell the truth,but he can't reveal what happened with his father.Murdoch saw his reluctant face and moved forward._

_"It's okay....if you don't want to tell,I will see it for myself...",he took a deep breath and looked closely in Isaac's eyes.....after few seconds,Isaac felt his body is out of his control,he couldn't move,couldn't scream,Lydia started struggling to reach to Isaac but she was stopped by Murdoch's men.Isaac's eyes widened and he started hitching.Murdoch kept on focusing his eyes on him and with a jerk he pulled back and gasped,leaving Isaac exhausted on the ground._

_"This is ....huh....this is impossible....you...you are a born vampire........",Murdoch's face was shocked,but then he started laughing loudly._

_"Oh...seriously.....I never thought that I will get a chance to meet a true vampire in my life.......Isaac ! you are a real treasure...",he lifted Isaac up and and placed his hands on his cheeks._

_"What did you do?",Isaac was still reviving from the ritual._

_"I took a glimpse of your past from your mind.......you are not poisoned by human blood...we can't do that.....it should have killed you but....here you are ....Isaac you don't even know how precious you are......together,we can be so...so constructive.....",he was grinning devilishly and it was scaring him a little._

_"Adrian......make sure that Isaac is comfortable in the mansion...",Adrian Harris,his most faithful servant nodded._

_"What about the human?",Adrian asked._

_"Send her back ....",Murdoch started walking._

_"No ...you can't take her away...she is my sister...wait please...",Isaac started screaming._

_"Isaac,listen to me carefully and I won't repeat it again....the road to greatness needs sacrifices.....you can't tag her along everywhere......spend your night with your sister and we will send her back in the morning.....we have big plans for you.....don't push me or I'll have to kill her to make you free.....",Murdoch's voice froze Isaac to say another word._

_They were locked in a room together.It was dark, Lydia was walking back and forth in the room._

_"I don't want to go with them Lyds....I don't wanna be the part of their plans......",Lydia stopped walking and sat before him._

_"I won't let them take you either.....",she said with clenched teeth._

_"But...but they'll kill you....Lyds you have to leave .......they are too many.....we can't fight them.",Isaac was shaking._

_"There is a way...............",Lydia said in a whisper.Isaac looked at her hopefully.He can't even think of leaving Lydia....and he will do whatever it takes to be with his sister._

_"TURN ME.....",Isaac looked shocked._

_"No ...no Lyds it's dangerous....I don't even know how to do it...",Isaac denied._

_"Look if I get turned too....maybe he won't send me away...."Lydia tried to convince him._

_"What if it doesn't work? I can't lose you.",Isaac was whispering._

_" Trust me.....I know it's dangerous and it's hard but I can't let them take you....I will do anything to protect you....I promised mom....I promised her that I will never leave you.",Lydia said taking his face in her hand._

_"I am scared .....Lyds...I don't wanna do this..",Isaac closed his eyes full of tears._

_"Don't be...... it's the only way.",Lydia looked into his eyes._

_next day when Harris opened the door,he met not one but two vampires._

_TO BE CONTINUED........._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. The whole story (part 3)

_"Again..........this time ....watch where you land ...",Harris said mockingly._

_"I am trying...",Isaac gritted his teeth._

_"Well then try harder...",Harris coldly stated._

_It's been three months.When Harris told him what Isaac did,instead of getting furious,Murdoch was overjoying.He was impressed by Isaac's abilities ,a new born can never turn anyone before he or she has completed ten years of being a vampire.Even after that ,he or she needs their founder's permission.Harris wasn't happy by the amount of interest Murdoch was showing in the boy.After all ,Harris killed his founder to be with him.He is a treasure,that's what Murdoch told him,when he claimed him.Harris is starting to feel that he is not his treasure anymore._

_Isaac and Lydia were being trained by Harris.How to control their thirst for blood,how to use their power and speed.But today is one of those days,when Harris is extra pissed and being extremely hard on Isaac.He finished Lydia's training an hour ago.They were learning to jump long distances and Isaac wasn't able to land at the X Harris made on the floor._

_"This is hopeless......you can't land on one spot,I don't know why he thinks you are a warrior...you can't even run straight.",Harris laughed._

_"Hmph...hm....ha...I am tired..",Isaac was panting,he maybe a vampire but he was weak...in fact Lydia was better than him at this._

_"That's the point kid...we do'nt get tired ,now get up.....",Harris screamed and Isaac flinched._

_"Get up now...",he screamed again and Isaac shut his ears.....the yelling always reminded him of his father.Lydia started to worry...she turned to Harris but he raised his finger silently telling her to shut up._

_"ISAAC GET UP !!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_"SHUT UP.......!!!!!!!!!!!!", Isaac screamed and all the lamps in the room shattered.Harris and Lydia froze.Isaac was still leaning on the ground on his knees,hands on his ears.when he opened his eyes,he saw Murdoch in front of him.He slowly collapsed in his arms and fainted._

_"Fascinating...",Murdoch smiled._

_He woke up after an hour,with Lydia at her side.She told him that he has some of telekinetic ability,which is very rare ,very old vampires like Murdoch possess this kind of power.Isaac was trying to grasp the concept when Murdoch came in._

_"How are you feeling Isaac?",he asked._

_"I ..uh...better...",Isaac was unsure what to say._

_"Harris told me you are not doing better in training and also that you are having some health issues.",even Murdoch's calm voice was sending chills to Isaac and Lydia._

_"I will be fine.",he said looking down._

_"Here I have brought something that will make you better.",he took Isaac outside in the training hall,Lydia followed._

_They saw a dark bundle from afar.As they came near ,they realized that it's a person._

_"HARVEY????",Isaac looked at him,it was his co worker from the meat plant.He was badly beaten,blood was dripping from his mouth and forehead.All that blood made Isaac dizzy.The image of his father flashed before him and Lydia clutched his hand tight._

_"I..uh...Isaac ...help me..",he was trying to get up.Isaac felt his blood thirst rising.He started taking his steps back but hit with Murdoch's chest.He grabbed Isaac by his wrist and forced him to walk forward._

_"Did you know that we are descendants of Queen Lillith?",Murdoch asked.Isaac nodded his head in a no._

_"Well,Lillith used to feed on blood of newborn babies...to gain strength and power.A true vampire is someone who is directly related to her bloodline,which means...",Isaac widened his eyes in horror and looked at him._

_"Yes.....do it Isaac...bleed him......make yourself powerful....satisfy the thirst you are feeling now...I know you can feel it Isaac ,the blood rushing in his veins.....I know you can sense his heart.....do it.",Isaac was trembling now._

_"No...",he whispered._

_"What?",Murdoch turned his face to himself._

_"I said no...I will never do that.",Isaac raised his voice a little._

_"Are you sure?",Murdoch was still calm._

_"Yes....I wont.",Isaac replied and Murdoch started laughing slowly._

_"Well,Harvey ....looks like your misery has ended now.",Murdoch was still laughing,Isaac looked at Harvey and smiled a little,it felt good to stand for the right thing.But right next moment,he saw Murdoch nodding to Harris and before Isaac can understand,Harris came forward and broke Harvey's neck._

_"No...",Isaac screamed and fell on his knees,gasping and numb._

_"Misery ended.",Murdoch said and turned towards Isaac._

_"Just so you know ,I will bring a new human every week.As long as you keep denying me....Harris will keep killing them....Good night.",Murdoch left waving his staff in air._

_That night Murdoch came in Isaac's room.Isaac was trying to sleep,but hearing Murdoch's footsteps,he pretended that he's already asleep._

_"Isaac,I know you are awake....",Murdoch said in a low voice._

_Isaac got up from his bed and stood in front of him._

_"I know why you are here,but I will never do that.......so if you want to kill me ,then go ahead...",although he was trying to utter those words with confidence but he knew how frightened he was inside._

_"Kill you? Oh..Isaac ....I care about you....I just want you to be stronger.",he stated._

_"So that you can use me in future....like a stored weapon in a garage...",Isaac said with trembling lips._

_"No ...not like a stored weapon.....but like a burning fire.....",Murdoch started to lean in close.Isaac's back met with the wall and he gasped.Murdoch breathed in his neck and he shivered.He slowly rode his hands on Isaac's waist and nudged his nose in the crook of Isaac's neck.Isaac felt that unknown pull again.....Murdoch was using his powers on him,he wanted to push him away....but he couldn't.....his mind was hazy...as Murdoch was controlling him.....he felt disgust pricking on every hair on his body._

_"You are so stubborn.....like a puppy.....and you need a master.....",Murdoch opened his mouth ,his canines elongating slowly,as he made his way to Isaac's neck._

_At that moment ,Isaac realized what he is doing....he was claiming him...binding Isaac to himself forever.....like a dog......like Harris......no...no......he tried to shrink his body but his stupid brain wasn't powerful enough to repel Murdoch's overwhelming force.Isaac didn't know but their was a power that can help him........_

_"IZZY.......',Lydia screamed and Isaac opened his eyes....looking at Lydia standing on the door.Murdoch turned to Lydia and she gripped the door ,seeing Murdoch in all his vampiric glory._

_"That's it...I've suddenly decided that your brother doesn't need you anymore...",Murdoch furiously walked towards Lydia.He raised his hand high in the air and Isaac felt like he is seeing the past again.......when his father raised the bottle of whiskey at her.He picked a burning piece of wood from the fireplace and shoved it on Murdoch's face...Murdoch gave out a shrill scream._

_"YOU BASTARDS......",Murdoch fell on the ground,Isaac aimed for his eyes......of course vampires can heal,but the eyes are a sensitive part.....thanks to Harris' long lecture of vampiric anatomy._

_"Lyds run...",Isaac grabbed Lydia's hand and they both jumped out of the window.The guards were awake,but they kept on running.They fought,tripped,bruised.....but they didn't stop........even when they were out of the mansion._

_But both of them stopped to see Harris in front of them._

_"Let us go....",Isaac tried to be threatening,but he knows Harris is far more dangerous than he looks._

_"Run.........as fast as you can.....",Harris said and both of them stared at him._

_"You are helping us?",Lydia asked in surprise._

_"I am helping myself....now go before I change my mind...",both of them nodded and started running again._

* * *

 

Lydia was shivering after remembering all the days of her past.Tears were rolling on her cheeks ,sending Scott into surprise.He never pictured vampires in tears...he thought of them as pale ,cold blooded killers with no sentiments.He walked to Lydia and put a hand on her shoulder.She smiled and wiped her tears away.

"This is a very complicated situation Lydia.....I know Murdoch...if he has set his eye on Isaac,he will stop at nothing.",Deaton said.

"That's why,we are leaving now.",Lydia said looking down.

"But you can't run forever Lydia........they would never stop.",Lydia looked at the the concern in Scott's eyes.

"We have no choice Scott....we cant let them hurt people because of us.",she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I will help you.",Lydia and Deaton looked at him at once.

"But Scott...it's dan...',Scott cut off Deaton in between.

"I don't care......I cant sit here doing nothing while they are constantly in danger.We should do something.....",Deaton remained silent.Scott huffed an disappointing laugh and waved his hands in the air.

"Fine....I will do it alone...",Scott said angrily,but Deaton stopped him.

"I am ready to help Scott,but I am worried about Derek...",Deaton reminded him that Scott's alpha will never go against the treaty.This time ,Scott fell silent.

They were distracted by a weak whimper and Isaac's eyes fluttered open.


	11. Bonding

"Lyds....",Isaac said in a croaked voice.Lydia ran to him and put her hand on his forehead.

"Derek.....Is Derek okay?",he asked sitting up.

"Yeah....he's fine.",Lydia replied and Isaac looked past her ,noticing Scott and Deaton.

"'Don't worry....they know everything now.",Lydia informed.

"It's getting worse Lyds.....it's getting worse.....",it broke Lydia's heart to see Isaac so disgusted by himself that he tried to kill Derek and that he is losing his control.

"He is Dr Deaton,he gave you some kind of supplement for human blood,so that you can have your strength.",Isaac looked at him and nodded a silent thanks.Scott was unsure how to start anything.His whole perspective is changed after hearing Lydia's story.

"You should stay here for a while.It will be better for all of us.",Deaton stated to both of them.

"But we cant do that....Lyds they will be in danger.",Isaac looked at Lydia.

"We don't have a choice Izzy.",she whispered slowly.

"She is right,stay here for a while so that we can figure something out......I am not sure about Derek but I will help you.",Isaac looked at Scott.After what he did to Derek ,he didn't expect him to be so normal with him.

"There is nothing you can do Scott..."he said looking down.Scott's heart broke.

"But we can try....I will try.",Scott smiled at him and Isaac's eyes widened as if it was a strange notion.

"As far as Derek is concerned .....I will talk to him.....Lydia ,you are coming with me,Scott... you stay here....",Scott nodded at Deaton's command.

"But Lyds....",Isaac stood up but felt dizzy, Scott supported him and helped him to sit back.

"It will be fine....we are just going to talk.",Lydia assured Isaac and left with Deaton.

* * *

Isaac was pacing in the clinic.Scott was cleaning the cat cages.When Scott came back, Isaac was sitting on the floor with his legs shaking.Scott at once understood that something is wrong.

"Hey...you okay?",Scott sat near to him.Isaac looked at him.

"Yeah....it's just animals and blood...you already know by now that I am not good at control.",Isaac said slowly and Scott rushed back into the back room.Isaac seemed confused what happened.Scott came back with a big bottle of spray.

AIR WICK ROOM FRESHNER ( LAVENDER )

Before Isaac can react,Scott opened the cap and mercilessly drowned the whole room with the fragrance,leaving Isaac laughing.Scott noticed,he never saw him smile before.He looked beautiful.

"You are unbelievable.",Isaac was still smiling.Scott sat near him again,Isaac looked at him but one of his stubborn curls fell over his left eye.Scott reached for it and brushed it back.Isaac's smile vanished at this sudden gesture.

"You should smile more often...",Scott said in a low voice and Isaac was feeling the pull again,but in a good way.He immediately broke the eye contact and looked down.

"I didn't have so many reasons to smile in the past....you won't understand.",the bitterness was back again in his voice.

"Of course I can understand.......I know how its like when you get chosen for something you never want.....I've been through this.",Isaac looked at him again.

"When I was bitten....well it was an accident,it took me a long time to accept myself like this.......there were moments when I felt that everything is slipping out of my hands.....but life gives you time to adjust...",Scott said those words very seriously.Isaac bit his lips.

"At least .....you don't have to kill someone for survival......at least you have a heart to feel.....it's hard....it's hard to struggle with this constant fear ....fear that I might kill someone in my sleep and wouldn't even know.",those words rendered Scott speechless.

"How can I adjust myself with the fact that human blood makes me stronger? How can I relieve myself from the burden of deaths because of me......my father,Harvey,Porter......? I nearly killed Derek and I wasn't even aware of it.....",a tear slid from his eye and he gasped.

"It's not your fault that you were born like this....none of this is your fault......the only thing that matters is that you know the difference between right and wrong....that even after so many difficulties,you are still trying......and I stopped you from killing Derek.......and I promise that I will stop you again if you are about to do anything wrong.",Scott blurted those words in a breath.Isaac gaped when he remembered how Scott brought him out of his power high.

"How did you do that? ",he asked.

"Do what?',Scott was clueless.

"Back at Derek's ...you stopped me....how? No one ever had this much impact on me......not even Murdoch...that was one of the main reasons he wanted to claim me.",Isaac was curious.He felt a strong force when Scott called his name,it created a shudder in his veins.

"I....uh....I don't know...it was pure instinct....I saw you killing Derek and I screamed your name...I don't know why it all happened.",Isaac sighed when he realized that Scott is as clueless as him about this.

"But it's a good thing right....that way you can never lose control,I can help you to ground yourself.....kind of like an anchor."Scott hesitated at the explanation.

"Anchor?.."Isaac asked in curiosity.

"Yeah....anchor,that's how werewolves gain their control....focus on something that matters enough to you keep you human.",Scott described.

"What is it for you?",Isaac asked and Scott huffed a laugh.

"I am not sure.....I mean everyone is important to me.....my Mom,Stiles,Derek,Deaton......I never focus on one person or feeling.",Scott replied,sending Isaac into deep thoughts.

"So will you help me?....Will you be my anchor?",Isaac looked at him in hope.

"Yes....yes I will.",Scott smiled and this time Isaac returned it back.

* * *

 

Scott doesn't know what Deaton said to Derek to convince him that the Laheys are innocent.Deaton called and said that they are coming back to discuss their next action.When Isaac heard,he tensed at the situation.

"I don't think it's a good idea...",Isaac said in worry.

"You are right...two hotheads together.....certainly not a good idea",Scott replied.

"I am not kidding Scott....what if some argument happens and I snap again.....what if I try to....",Scott waved his hand and shushed him.

"You wont....I trust you....and even if something happens....I am here with you...",Isaac was silent after hearing those words.Scott trusts him?Scott walked closer to him and held his hand.

"I am not gonna leave you Isaac.....believe me when I say it."Isaac felt Scott's pulse throbbing and he relaxed in his touch,closing his eyes he accidentally blurted out,"I believe you."

He opened his eyes immediately,a wave of embarrassment washed over him and he turned away breathing heavily.Scott smiled behind his back,because he knows what Isaac is feeling.

_What did I just say?.......Why my heart wants to believe everything you say Scott?.....Why is that every time you say that you will protect me,it feels real?...Why do you help such a broken thing?.....I never let anyone in.....but you .....you make me helpless......you make me want to let all my guards down and let you rule me......_

The door of the clinic shrieked and Derek came in first followed by Deaton ,Lydia and Stiles.

"OKAY ....... LET'S TALK."

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Animal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay :(

Derek and Stiles stood at the end of the table and rest were standing around it.Isaac was standing close to Scott in fear of losing control.Scott felt him getting anxious and looked at him.He smiled and nodded at him and Isaac relaxed a little.

"So ......what's the plan?",Stiles broke the awkward five minute silence.

"Well Derek?",Derek huffed,clearly he was annoyed at what's happening.

"We talk....",Derek replied.All of them looked at each other puzzled.

"You'll talk?",Stiles looked at him in surprise,and Derek gave him his usual stare.

"Well certainly not the area of your expertise...",Stiles mumbled.

"Stiles...it's Murdoch....we are not equipped to launch a senseless fight on him.In fact, we actually don't know him so well to calculate the amount of damage he can do.",derek said in irritated manner.

"Maybe....that's where we start......",Scott said.

"What do you suggest?",Deaton looked at him.

"I suggest that first we know what we are up against.",Scott replied.

"But how?",Lydia asked in doubt.

"Derek ...your family knew him,you can help us right?",Scott inquired.

"No,it was long time ago and I was only six years old when I last saw him.",Derek said slowly and everyone's face fell.

"But maybe someone else remembers...",Stiles looked at Derek and he sighed.

"I will call him.",Derek moved lazily and left the room.

"Call who...?",Isaac slowly whispered in Scott's ear.

"Peter",Scott smirked.

* * *

Scott was teaching Isaac how to be friends with Bean,a little dog at the clinic.At first ,Isaac was terrified,but slowly he started enjoying with her .But he was happier by the thought that he was in control.

"It was so simple....how did I do that...",Isaac was smiling in surprise.

"It's love...",Scott blurted out and Isaac stopped dead in his actions looking at him.

"Oh..um...I mean...it's your love for Bean....animals are quite perfect in figuring out emotions.",Scott kept rubbing bean's hair.Isaac smiled.

"Is that true for werewolves too?",Isaac asked.

"Well we are not animals if that's what you are saying.",Isaac immediately tensed.

"No ...no..I didn't mean it like that.", Scott laughed.

"Come on ....I was kidding.", Isaac eased when he saw Scott laughing.

"But it's true for us too......we...uh...we can actually smell emotions.",Isaac's mouth gaped.

"Really?",he whispered.Actually he got worried that Scott may figure out the budding attraction that he has for Scott. Scott already knows it.....but he finds Isaac very amusing like this.If there weren't ancient telekinetic psychotic murderers,Scott would've kissed him already.

"Don't worry.... doesn't work on vampires..",Isaac huffed a nervous laugh.

"I wasn't worried.....not at all.",Scott smirked at him.

Lydia was watching both of them.It was a long time since she saw Isaac smile last.She actually forgot how Isaac's smile looked on his face.Isaac never had friends due to his condition.Irregular school days,Dad's beatings and his own health was a big hindrance for him having a normal social life.Seeing him with Scott made her feel a little better. Scott moved to talk to Stiles and Isaac was ruffling Bean's hair.

"Hey...",Lydia came to him and he smiled.

"Hey....look",he showed her how he was playing with Bean in a proud manner.

"Wow....she really likes you."Isaac giggled.

"Yeah but she likes Scott more.",Isaac was still looking at Bean with beaming eyes.

"What about you?",Lydia asked.

"What about me?",Isaac asked vaguely.

"Do you like Scott?",Isaac looked at her as if she caught him committing a theft.

"What?....no...uh...",Isaac stuttered.

"Izzy?",Lydia took his chin in her hand and turned his face to her.Isaac didn't look her in the eyes.

"I ...uh....I don't know......it feels....it feels safe with Scott.",Lydia smiled at him.

"Look at me.",Lydia took his hands in grip and Isaac looked up.

"It's ok...you'll figure it out,and just so you know....I think he wants to keep you safe too....... forever.",Isaac gave her a puzzled look.

Lydia smiled and left Isaac confused.She crossed Scott, who was talking to Stiles,and Scott gave her a very brief smile.......

..........and Lydia stopped....she turned back and Scott was still smiling at her......that's when she realized ...he heard everything.....

Scott nodded at her smiling as if he was assuring her that whatever she said to Isaac is true......tears filled in Lydia's eyes.........her brother finally has someone.

* * *

"Lydia ...Scott...can I talk to you for a minute?",Deaton called and both followed him.

"Yes Doc....",Scott asked.

"Ahm...there is something I need to discuss with you guys.",Deaton was tense, Scott can tell without werewolf senses.

"What is it?", Lydia inquired and Deaton sighed.

"I took Isaac's blood for some tests and I am not very happy with results.",Scott became impatient.

"What do you mean? What tests?..What's wrong?",Scott bombarded questions on Deaton.

"His blood corpuscles are getting deteriorated.",Deaton replied.

"In english...",Lydia said.

"In simple words....Isaac's blood cells are getting damaged slowly.The blood supplement I tried on him helped but only for few hours......like this his body will get drained and he .....",Deaton couldn't complete the sentence.

"No...huh...no...",Lydia put her hands on her mouth.

"But Doc....there must be something we can do...",Scott asked hopefully.

"Yes...we can.", Lydia and Scott looked at him together.

"But I dont think Isaac will agree to it.",Deaton sighed.

"What ?",Lydia asked.

"Animal blood is not sufficient to satisfy the needs of his body.He needs human blood to gain his strength.It all started with your father.When he consumed his blood,it triggered his original vampire traits......it stopped his heart and altered his whole body which was struggling to live as a human before.After that ,the body is demanding for it's real meal...human blood.",Deaton explained.

"So you are saying that the only thing that can save him is human blood?", Scott asked and Deaton nodded.

* * *

"No....not a chance.",Isaac said furiously.

"Izzy please..",Lydia stood up seeing Isaac so annoyed.

"Listen to yourself Lyds.....what are you even saying?",Isaac turned to her.

"But Isaac you are not killing anyone here........it's just refrigerated bottles of human blood.", Scott tried to convince him.

"It's still different Scott....and a lot difficult than you people are saying.",Isaac's voice was roaring with anger.

"You don't know the feeling.....i do....if I do this,it will be impossible to stop...I wont stop...I know that from my instincts....I..uh...I will become a monster.", Isaac yelled.He knows that it will become a frenzy when he starts.....no one knows what he will become.

"But Izzy...if you wont ..you are gonna die.",Lydia screamed and everyone fell silent.There were tears on Lydia's cheeks and Isaac melted at once.

"Lyds....",Isaac held her hand.

"Please....even if I die...at least I will die almost human,not like a circus lion who gets shot because it's gone mad."Lydia hugged him crying loudly.

"But...",Scott wanted to speak but Isaac stopped him.

"Please...",Isaac whispered looking into Scott's eyes.

They were interrupted by Deaton opening the mountain ash gate for someone.

"Hello boys....miss me?",everyone stared at the door.......PETER HALE IS HERE 

 

 

 

 


	13. You are not alone

Peter approached the group with careful and calculated steps,with his usual charming yet venomous grin.Lydia wiped her tears in hurry and excused herself.Derek and Stiles joined them after Derek heard his uncle’s voice.

“Peter...”,Derek said and dipped his head a little.

“How is my favourite nephew?”,Peter said with a smirk.Derek smiled a little.

“We need your help.”,Stiles blurted out before Derek could reply.Peter sighed.

“You couldn’t have waited like three seconds.....seriously Derek I still doubt your choice.”,Peter scoffed.Stiles opened his mouth in protest but Scott gestured him to stop.Peter never liked Stiles much,but he knew how Derek loves him deeply.

“We need a little information..”,Deaton intervened.

“I figured that much...”,Peter smiled.

“What do you know about Murdoch?”,Peter’s heart twitched a little.

“Why do you wanna know?”,there were sweat drops on his forehead.

Scott and Derek started to give him the insight of all the events that happened.

"Do you guys have any idea what you are getting into?",Scott and Derek tensed at Peter's reaction.They never saw him this serious.

"Actually,we don't know enough about them to assess the danger.",Peter huffed an annoying laugh.

"And you don't need to.....I know you guys have this really huge morals....that you should save everyone and it's kind of your responsibility and everything,but this is stupid.",Peter said annoyingly.

"But listen.....",Scott stepped closer to him,but Peter moved away.

"Please help us....",Peter stopped,when he heard the voice.Lydia was standing behind him.Peter turned and looked at her.Derek raised his eyebrows at Peter's expressions.It was like he was analyzing Lydia.

"Please....you are the only one who can help us in this situation.",and Peter still didn't respond.Isaac couldn't take it anymore.Suddenly,he stepped between Peter and Lydia.

"She is my sister....",Isaac said faking a smile.Peter broke his eye contact with Lydia and looked at Isaac.

"And you are trouble.",Peter said.Isaac looked at Scott in discomfort.

"Peter please....we just need information,and we wont stop until we find a way to stop them.",Peter smirked.

"We or you?",Scott blushed at the comment.

"Peter,we are helping them because they are innocent.We need you right now.",Derek said.

Peter sighed and looked down.Everyone was looking at him.After a moment ,he spoke.

"People like Murdoch.....they play with you,they will use anything against you and wont even feel little remorse.....that's why ,I need to know every little specific detail of exactly what happened in the past.",Peter replied.

"I can help with that....",Lydia stepped closer to Peter and Isaac tensed,but Scott held his hand and smiled at him.

"I don't think its a good idea Scott.",Isaac whispered in Scott's ear.Isaac didn't like the way Peter was behaving after seeing Lydia.

"It's okay,we can trust him.",Scott squeezed his hand in reassurance and Isaac relaxed a little.

* * *

 

"And he said that he is a weapon.",Peter asked for the third time.

"Oh my.....yes,these were the exact words.......",Peter smirked at Lydia's irritation.

"Sorry,it's important to know everything.",Peter said.Lydia's face softened at the apology.

"Uh....sorry,there is a lot going on right now,so I am a little messed up.",Peter looked at Lydia for a moment.

"What ?",Lydia asked.

"You...uh.....you smell sad.....not worried...I mean you should be worried that your brother is in danger,but you...you smell like you are ....",before Peter could complete the sentence,a name echoed loudly in the clinic.

"ISAAC"

Peter and Lydia stood up at once.It was Scott's voice.They ran to the main room.

"Lyds....",Isaac was on the floor wrapping his hands around his stomach and breathing heavily.Scott and Stiles were holding him.Lydia ran to Isaac and locked their fingers together.

"I am here....Izzy I am right here.",Isaac's eyes were closed.Deaton was filling the syringe with the supplement in hurry.He approached the group and looked at Scott.

"Hold him tight....",Scott immediately followed and held Isaac tighter.Stiles rolled his sleeve and exposed his arm,Deaton injected the blood supplement and Isaac stopped struggling with the pain and fell still after some time.Peter didn't move,he was standing still and looking at the tears which were slowly appearing in Lydia's eyes.Deaton sighed when he saw Lydia crying,he put a hand on her shoulder,but she stood up and ran inside the room again.

"I should take him to the bed.",Scott said slowly and lifted Isaac up.Derek comforted Stiles,who was a little shaken after witnessing Isaac in pain.The memories of suffering of his own mother were flashing before his eyes.Derek immediately understood and took Stiles away from the clinic from sometime.

* * *

 

"Why do you still want him?He is gonna die anyway.",Harris was worried about Murdoch's obsession for Isaac.

"No...he wont if I can control him...",Murdoch said coldly.

"You mean claim him.....",there was a bitterness in Harris' voice.Murdoch came closer and tried to kiss him ,but Harris turned his head.

"Oh.....so this is why you didn't stop them from running.",Harris started to shiver.........his blood froze.........he knows........he knows that he let them go.......Murdoch cupped his chin to bring him face to face.

"Adrian.......are you worried that he is going to take your place?",Harris couldn't move....but he gave his answer with a slight nod from his head.

"You are right,I am going to claim him........but not because I want to but because I need to......he is lost Adrian.....he needs to be on right track.....I thought you will understand.",Harris looked up into his eyes,his lips were shivering.

"I uh....I gave up everything to be with you.....whenever I saw him with you...I thought I lo....",Murdoch suddenly smashed his lips to him and stole a hungry kiss.Harris kept his eyes closed.

"You were saying...",Murdoch smirked at him and Harris kissed him again.

"I love you....I love you so much..",Harris buried his face in his neck and Murdoch rubbed his hair.

But there was an evil smile on his face,which obviously Harris cant see.

* * *

 

 Lydia was silent.She was again in the room where she was talking to Peter.Tears were drying on her cheeks,while she stared blankly at the wall in front of her.

"Hey....",Peter whispered slowly from the door.Lydia wiped her cheeks in hurry and turned to him.

"Can I come in?",Peter asked,he would've knocked but this room doesn't have a door.Lydia nodded.

"You okay?",Peter asked in hesitation.

"You were right.",Lydia looked at Peter,but Peter gave a confused look.

"About what?",he asked curiously.

"I am sad.....",Lydia replied.

"Can....can I ask why?",Peter scooted closer to her.

"Because I know no matter how much I try......I cant save him....I cant save Izzy if he doesn't feed on humans.....and he wont.....he will never do that......I know it....",Peter sat in front of her.

"He is.......",Peter wasn't sure if he should use the word.

"Dying.......",Lydia said in a croaked voice.Peter felt his heart throbbing faster.

"You cant lose hope Lydia.......not when we have reached this far.",Peter held her hand and Lydia looked at him.

"You don't know.........you don't understand how it feels to see your brother suffering and not able to do anything....I feel....I feel useless...",Lydia stood up in frustration.

"Actually I do........",Lydia turned to see Peter standing behind her.

"I know how it feels.....my sister....Derek's mother....she died in front of me....uh...there was a fire...I grabbed Derek and Cora but when I went in for Talia again.....it....it was too late....I saw her dying in agony but I couldn't do anything.",Peter tried to hold back his tears.This time Lydia held his hand tight.

"We all keep fighting for our loved ones.....sometimes we win...sometimes we lose.......what's important is that we wont give up that fight in the middle.....you sacrificed.....you fought for him in the past.......and you have to keep fighting......and now there is only one difference.",Lydia looked up again.

"Now....you are not alone.",Peter smiled at her and Lydia returned it quickly.

* * *

 

Isaac woke up and found himself on the small clinic bed.His head was dizzy and he tried to focus all his energy to become aware of his surroundings.As he turned his head to his left,a weak smile ran to his lips.Scott was sleeping on a chair with his mouth open.Isaac giggled silently,but Scott woke up at the noise......werewolf hearing after all.

"You look adorable when you sleep...",Isaac teased and tried to sit up.

"And I look terrified everytime you faint...and that face is not at all adorable....",Scott said in slight anger.

"I am sorry...",Isaac dipped his head down and Scott immediately started regretting what he said.

“Isaac ....I...uh.....I know you will never say yes to drink human blood,but least you can do is take your blood supplement on time.”,Scott came close and sat on Isaac’s bed.Isaac didn't reply....he was still silent.Scott held his hand.

“The supplement is not working Scott.....I don’t know how long I am going to surv...”,Scott stood up in the middle of the sentence.

“Shut up....don't.....ok......”,Isaac shivered a little on his reaction.

“But Scott...”,Isaac stood up too.

“Deaton is working on a new supplement....we will figure it out,even Derek knows some people who can help,we just need you to get out of this Murdoch situation and...and we will find something...I will find something....until then I am not letting you give up on anything ok.....you hear me.”,Scott said so many words in a breath and Isaac kept looking at him like a stone.

“Why.....?”,Isaac whispered.Scott closed the distance between them....only inches apart.

“Because........I LOVE YOU...”,Scott whispered and Isaac widened his eyes.

“How could you?...”,Isaac said weakly.

“Why not?”,Scott came close to his lips.

“I don’t deserve someone this perfect....I am a waste...”,Isaac closed his eyes and a tear escaped.

“That’s what your father told you.....for me...you are the most precious thing in the world....I never felt anything like this for anyone before.....”,Scott slowly brushed his lips to Isaac’s and Isaac felt the whole world going white.....it was just him and Scott and this perfect moment....he started kissing Scott back.

What are you doing?.....Do you realize what this is?........Scott is perfect.....he has a beautiful life......How do you fit in between?.......You are going to die....deep down you know it.....you can feel your insides giving up slowly....you don’t have much time left.... Why are you ruining Scott’s life?...Are you that selfish?....You will be like a guest in his life and then leave.....you will leave him in pain.....Are you really going to do this to the person you love?

Isaac broke the kiss...he was panting and his back hit the wall....

“Wha....what’s wrong?...”,Scott was surprised at his behavior.

“You...you deserve better......”,Isaac rushed out of the room leaving Scott alone and confused.


	14. Together ,we fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for the late update :(

Isaac was sitting with Bean again.Scott was right.Animals are really good in understanding emotions.Bean wasn’t playing today,because Isaac was sad.Actually Isaac was tired now.He was tired of ruining Lydia’s life.He was tired of getting people hurt because of him.He was tired of hearing his father’s voice again and again in his head,reminding him how pathetic and useless he is.And now,he is tired of suppressing his feelings for Scott.It’s been a week since Scott confessed his love to Isaac.He was shocked when Isaac left after they shared a beautiful kiss.But Isaac forgot that Scott is a wolf.The moment Isaac left,Scott got the idea why.He could sense the struggle happening in Isaac’s mind.The battle between his heart and mind was so loud that he could sense it miles away.Isaac became even more restless when his actions were having no effect on Scott.He tried to push him away,yelled at him,insulted him.But Scott,he just smiles.Why ? Isaac wants to scream at that smile.He wants to make him understand that he is a bad omen.Any one who has him in his life, becomes miserable.

“What’s going on with you Izzy?”,Lydia put her hand on his shoulder.Bean also made a cooing sound as if empathizing with Isaac.

“Nothing.”,Isaac replied without looking up.

“Isaac?”,Lydia sat beside him,but Isaac stood up at once.

“Leave me alone Lyds.”,Isaac yelled.Lydia was in shock.Isaac never talked to her like this.Peter was there too.Isaac tried to leave and Lydia came in front of him.But Peter held her back by grabbing her shoulder,making Lydia confused.Isaac took it as a good chance to disappear.

“Why did you stop me?”,Lydia asked Peter.

“Because I can sense what’s going on and trust me,you cant help this time.”,Peter said in a very low voice.Lydia’s eyes widened.

“What do you mean?”,Lydia was still unresolved.

“I don’t know what it is,but I do know that it’s something which he needs to figure out on his own.Trust me,it’s best to leave him alone right now.”,Peter held Lydia’s hand and she looked into his eyes.Peter always succeeds to calm her,no matter what the situation is.Peter looked at her questioning eyes.They were too deep to understand.Peter wanted to relieve her from all her pain with just a brush of his hand,only if the pain was physical.Lydia was losing her brother slowly and painfully.His health got worse in last week.Everyone knew it,but no one was saying it.Deaton was working very hard on the supplement.He made a little progress too.The new one was working little better than the last one,but it wasn’t enough.

* * *

 

Isaac woke up sweating again.This was third time in the night and he felt something wet on his nostrils.He got up and switched on the light to see himself in the mirror.Blood,dripping from his nose.He started cleaning it in a hurry.It’s been happening from past two nights.Deaton already told him that his body is giving up slowly.Isaac’s metabolism is of a true vampire now,his body is in constant conflict.The bleeding was just a start.

“Oh my God.”,Isaac shook at Scott’s voice from behind.He rushed to Isaac and grabbed his sides.

“Let me see.”,but Isaac put his hands away.

“I am fine.”,Scott still kept on inspecting his nose.Isaac tried to get away,but this time Scott held him tight.

“Let me go.”,Isaac said without looking into his eyes.

“Not until you let me clean it.”Isaac shoved him away.

“I can do it myself.”,Isaac was clearly annoyed.But Scott,well he is Scott.He opened a drawer and took some cotton balls and tissues.He again approached Isaac,and he struggled to get away.

“ISAAC STOP !”,Scott screamed and Isaac gaped.His back hit the wall and his body slumped down on the ground at once.

_His eyes...Scott’s eyes....they were red._

Both of them didn’t utter a word.Scott sat down and took Isaac’s head in one hand,while he cleaned the blood with the other.Isaac was still shivering.He wasn’t even looking at Scott.Scott noticed,he slowly embraced Isaac in his arms making his head rest on his shoulders.Isaac wanted to protest ,but he was too weak right now. Scott’s warmth started seeping through Isaac and he relaxed a little,recovering from Scott’s command.Scott rubbed small circles on his back.Slowly Isaac’s head shifted from his shoulder to his chest.After sometime,Isaac realized what’s exactly going on,when he heard Scott’s heartbeat escalating.Scott was taking his pain,black threads running into his body while he kept Isaac buried in his arms.Tears started to appear in Isaac’s eyes.How can someone like Scott even exist.

“It’s okay....it’s all going to be okay.”,Scott whispered,his own voice cracked due to tears,which were threatening to roll down.And in that moment,Isaac gave up.That doesn’t mean that he will let Scott in and ruin his life.He will be back to his old self tomorrow,but maybe,in this night,just for a little time,he can pretend that he belongs to Scott.

* * *

 

Scott woke up with Isaac still asleep in his arms.Scott smiled and brushed his hand on his hair.He looked so peaceful,so innocent that Scott didn’t wanna wake him up.But Scott became terrified when after few seconds he realized that Isaac is really not waking up.

“Isaac?...Isaac?”,but Isaac didn’t respond.His breathing was extremely slow,and due to the lack of heartbeat,Scott couldn’t analyze how bad the situation is.

“No no no no...Deaton”,Scott screamed at top of his lungs and lifted Isaac in his arms.Everyone gathered around the examination table.Lydia had her hands on her lips.Deaton immediately checked Isaac.

“We need to give him a transfusion right now.”,Deaton started hooking Isaac with a needle.

“But you gave him a transfusion three days ago.”,Stiles asked.Deaton didn’t answer,as he was more busy in connecting blood bottle to the needle.Scott was having his head in his hands,mumbling ‘please be okay’ over and over.

Suddenly,Peter turned towards the door,Derek too.They exchanged looks which said that something bad is about to come.

“Everyone get back.”,Peter said.

“Why? What happ..”,Lydia asked but Peter screamed in between.

“NOW !!..”,Lydia shuddered seeing Peter like this.Both Peter and Derek had their claws out ,standing in their fighting stance.

“What’s going on?”,Scott screamed at them in frustration.Isaac was lying unconscious and now the anxiety radiating from his alpha is making everything worse.

“They are here.”,Derek whispered.

Stiles rushed to the table and took out mountain ash from the drawer.In few seconds,Isaac,Deaton and Stiles were standing in a circle of mountain ash.The door opened and Scott’s eyes grew wide.

“Hello Alan.”,Harris smirked behind the mountain ash door at the reception.

“You can’t come in.”,Deaton said.Harris started laughing.

“Oh alan,do you really think I would come unprepared.”,two other vampires brought in a person,who was practically shivering in their hold.

“Meet Darren,he is our human slave.He helps us in these kinds of situations you know.”,Harris said gesturing the mountain ash door.

“So,I will give you a choice.You know what we need.Let us take Isaac back and you all can go on with your happy lives,even Lydia.”,Scott’s fangs came out at this.

“No,we will never let you take him.Not until I am alive.”,Scott walked forward and stood between Peter and Derek.

“Derek,I am warning you.This will mess up our treaty.Isaac belongs to us.”,Harris’ fangs started to appear.

“What treaty are you talking about?As far as I am aware,you already messed up by killing Harvey and Porter.”,Derek replied angrily.Lydia came and stood beside Peter holding his hand tightly.

“Ok then,don’t say that I didn’t give you a choice.”,Harris gestured Darren and he opened the door with trembling hands.The three werewolves and the vampire slowly shifted back near to the examination table.Harris came inside and the wolves noticed five more vampires coming from the outside.They were eight and the wolves were only four.Derek looked at Stiles,who was clutching Isaac’s hand.The four looked at each other and then fixed their gaze on their targets,when Harris commanded...

“KILL THEM.”


	15. It's my turn now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to everyone who are following this story.Here is next chapter.I hope you guys will like it.Do comment and share your thoughts with me.

There was blood flying in the air,wood was getting splintered.The air was filled with blood chilling roars and snapping of bones.Stiles watched the blood shed in horror.Peter,Derek,Lydia and Scott fighting the vampires.Derek and Scott were fighting together back to back,the alpha and beta with their fangs and claws out.Stiles was surprised to see the warrior side of Lydia,which was a little scary.The way she was clawing and biting the flesh off of her opponents,she looked like a fire holding goddess.Stiles clutched Isaac’s hand tighter,and tried to hold his tears seeing Derek getting slashed and beaten so badly.Even though they were less in number,they were winning.Stiles didn’t know if it was their supernatural power or sentiment which was giving them strength to fight the eight vicious vampires.

“Enough games,I am gonna finish this now.”,Harris suddenly grabbed Derek by his head,Scott growled at the sudden attack on his alpha and pounced on him but Harris slashed his chest with his long nails.Scott fell down on the ground,blood pouring from his mouth and chest.Harris put his leg on Scott’s throat,and he struggled to breath and get free ,clawing Harris’ legs.Derek also jumped at his back but Harris easily threw him away.The three vampires who were still in condition to fight, other than those who were on the ground ,ran towards Lydia but Peter came in between.He grabbed Lydia in his arms and ducked down.The vampires didn’t stop.Their nails made Peter’s back bloody and ripped his clothing.Peter screamed in pain,his head high in air,while he kept Lydia buried in his chest,shielding her from the assault.Lydia looked in his eyes,which were glaring blue.Peter looked at her,unable to understand the sudden overflow of emotions.Suddenly Lydia pressed her lips to Peter’s and before Peter could understand,she pushed her claws inside the vamps head,who was shredding Peter.His eyes widened at her action,they held each other’s hand and attacked the remaining two,which was not easy.Both Peter and Lydia were injured and healing slowly due to the excessive wounds.

Derek tried to get up from the ground but couldn’t.His right leg was losing some of its flesh from the thigh and blood was pooling everywhere.He saw Scott’s face turning blue due to the lack of air.Stiles watched his best friend and mate,he was helpless.Deaton was still working on Isaac’s transfusion.When Harris pressed his leg a little harder,Stiles screamed.

“SCOTT ”,Stiles yelled out of panic.But he panicked even more more when he felt Isaac’s nails puncturing his hand,his breathing escalated and Isaac opened his eyes.

“Isaac?”,Stiles was unable to decode the look his eyes were giving.There was rage in his eyes and he sat up at once ,not really caring about his weak body.

“Isaac calm down.Let me finish.”,Deaton was trying to hold the Iv still,which Isaac ripped away due to his sudden movements.But Isaac didn’t respond.His eyes were fixed on the scene before him.Harris crushing Scott under his legs,Derek’s failing attempt to reach to his beta,Lydia and Peter trying to hold the two vampires,Isaac couldnt take it anymore.When Deaton tried to reach his arm,he yanked away and stood up.Stiles rushed to his side to support him. Isaac saw Scott’s eyes closing slowly,he was falling unconscious.

“STOP !!! “,this time Isaac screamed.Harris looked at him in surprise.He was so indulged in his victory over Scott that he didn’t realize that Isaac was awake.

“Hello Isaac,it’s time to go home.”,Harris still had his leg pressed on Scott’s neck,even though he was unconscious.

“Let him go.”,Isaac said in a stern voice.He won’t let anything happen to Scott because of him.

“Oh,so you have a thing for this naive wolf huh.Come on Isaac ,you can do better than that.”,Harris smirked,and kicked Scott with his leg.

“NO, STAY AWAY FROM HIM OR I WILL....”,Isaac screamed.

“Or you will what?”,Harris’ fangs were out again.He sat down and grabbed Scott’s hair to lift him up to his face.Isaac felt the room going dark.He knows what Harris is going to do.He had seen him doing this a lot of times before.He is going to kill him.

_Kill him.kill Scott? No,he won’t let that happen.Isaac’s whole body was cold at the mere thought of it._

“I think it will be best if I put him out of his misery.He caused so much trouble to my master.”,Harris was laughing now.This enraged isaac to the levels he didn’t himself know he was capable of.

“You did a big mistake saying that.”,Isaac whispered and Harris laughed hysterically.

“oh Isaac....really?”,Harris mocked him.

“Yes,you did a big mistake and it will be your last.”,Harris’ expressions changed at this and he stood up.Isaac wasn’t even blinking.He was just looking into his eyes.Lydia,who was still struggling in the hold of a vampire screamed.

“Izzy don’t.”,but Isaac didn’t respond.Stiles and Derek looked at each other in confusion.Derek’s vision was blurry due to the bloodloss.But then he noticed what was happening.Harris was still.He couldn’t move.His lips were shaking and his eyes  were becoming red.Isaac was killing him.

“Isaac stop.”,Stiles shook him but couldn’t budge him.Everyone was watching him in fear,they all know that he is weak and the amount of power he is using right now ,it will destroy him.Harris started choking.He moved his hands to his neck and tried to scream but couldn’t.His eyes were popping out,the blood vessels showing on his forehead,he fell on his knees and started coughing blood.There was blood running out of his nose too.He looked at Isaac,and tried to raise his hand,but fell on the ground.Lydia kept on screaming and begging Isaac to stop.Stiles was trying to break Isaac’s eye contact with Harris.He couldn’t stop his tears when he saw Isaac bleeding from his nose too.Isaac’s body was giving up.He was using everything that was left in him.Harris was on the ground now shaking terribly,before falling completely still.His face bloodied and the eyes still open,wearing the expression of fear for the first and the last time.Harris was gone.

And when Isaac was sure that the world is free from the weight of that monster,he felt everything spinning.He could hear the faint voices of Stiles and Deaton calling him and Lydia screaming from a distance.But he was feeling light,everything was getting slow.Stiles was holding him in his arms.The two vampires who were holding Lydia and Peter captive fled as soon as harris died.They rushed to Isaac in a second,calling his name over and over while he slowly drifted into darkness.

* * *

 

Scott woke up with a jolt.He was lying on the examination table.He couldn’t remember anything after his encounter with Harris.

“Derek?”,he saw Derek lying on a chair,bandages covering his leg.

“Scott,thank God you are okay.”,but Scott jumped off the table.Derek tried to block him.

“Scott wait.”,Derek held him by his shoulder.

“Isaac,where is he?And Harris? What happened? I don’t remember”,but Derek didn’t respond.He was silent and Scott could smell the sadness radiating from him.It made his heartbeat even faster.

“No no no,Derek?? What happened?”,Derek opened his mouth but didn’t say anything.Scott reached the peak of his frustration.He grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

“Answer me?”,Scott screamed.

“Isaac.....he killed Harris.”,Derek replied looking at the ground.At first Scott felt relieved that Harris is dead,but suddenly he realized at what cost.

“Is he...?”,Scott couldn’t say the words.He is not that brave.

“He is inside.He doesn’t have much time now”,as soon as Derek said those words,Scott rushed inside to find him.When he reached the room,it reeked of tears and grief.Scott felt weight on his legs.He couldn’t move.Every step felt as if he is lifting rocks.He saw Stiles sitting outside the room,eyes red and puffy.Seeing Scott awake,he stood up and hugged him.If Isaac hadn’t killed Harris ,he could have lost everything today ,his best friend,his mate.

“Stiles?”,Scott was unable to form a question.

“I am sorry Scott.I should have stopped him.”,Derek put his hand on Scott’s shoulder.He knew his beta loved Isaac.Scott didn’t say anything.He walked in the room slowly.Lydia was sitting in a corner,her head lying on Peter’s shoulder,while her eyes watched her brother,eyes which were blank,which looked like they were now incapable of crying.

Scott reached the bed,sat on it’s corner and looked at him.Isaac’s eyes were closed,his face pale,even his lips were white now.Scott moved his trembling hands and entwined their fingers together.

“Isaac?”,Scott whispered,not even trying to suppress the tears which were falling freely from his eyes.

Isaac inhaled with difficulty and opened his eyes.He looked at Scott and tried to give a weak smile.There were tubes on his hands,blood running in them,but Derek told Scott that it was too late now.They cant save him now.

“You are okay.”,Isaac said in his lowest voice.Scott nodded and clutched his hand tighter.

“I want to sleep....just like last night.”,Scott wiped his tears at once and climbed on the bed,holding Isaac in his arms carefully.He slowly fell asleep,while Scott kept on combing his hair with his fingers.Lydia couldn’t take it anymore and she left the room crying with Peter following her.

* * *

 

“Scott.”,Isaac woke up an hour later,his whole body shivering.Scott was awake the whole time.He felt Isaac going colder by each second.

“I am here,I am right here.”,Scott was panicking.It’s here ,the moment he was dreading.He could see the fear in Isaac’s eyes.

“I should call Lydia.”,Scott tried to get up but Isaac held his hand tight.

“No...please,I don’t want her to see me like this.”,Isaac was gasping for breath.

“But..”,Isaac clutched his hand tighter.

“Ple..uh...please don’t leave me Scott,I am scared.”,Scott enclosed him in his arms again.

“Shh...you will be okay.You uh you will be fine.”,Isaac shook his head.

“You know it’s not true.”,Scott looked in his eyes helplessly.

“Half of my life...I uh I wished to die.But now,when it’s here,I don’t wanna go.....I don’t wanna die Scott,I don’t wanna die.”,Scott started crying.His love is dying in his arms and he is not able to do anything.

“Because...uh..umph.....because...”,Isaac was trying to speak,although he was having no strength.His chest was heaving and his breathing was violent.

“Because what Isaac?”,Scott held his hand in his own.

“Because.....I love you Scott,I love you too,I love you more than anything in this world and I don’t wanna leave you.”,Isaac started coughing and Scott pulled Isaac to his chest.

“I know,I know.”,Scott couldn’t say anything else,he was choking on tears.

“Claim me”,Scott looked at him in surprise.

“What?”,Scott saw Isaac, looking at him with pleading eyes.

“Yes....if I am going to die,I wanna die as your mate.Claim me....make me yours.Please Scott.”,Isaac’s body was slowing down.The shivering,the breathing it was all subsiding.

Suddenly Isaac felt a weak wave of pain running around his neck,but instead of a whine or scream,he smiled in a way as if all his pain is going away.He is been claimed by the person he loves most.He belongs to Scott Mccall now.Scott was still crying,burying his face in Isaac’s neck,where he bit him.He wanted to claim Isaac,but not like this,not when he was on his death bed,few steps away from his end.

“Please...dont go.”,Scott looked at Isaac’s face,he was smiling.That smile said so many things which Isaac never told scott,that how much he loves this naive wolf.Scott leaned in and kissed Isaac,but his lips didn’t move.Scott put his hand on his cheek,shook him,called his name so loud that everyone gathered in the room.Lydia screamed.Fidgeting in Peter’s arms,she collapsed on the ground crying.

Scott was still holding Isaac in his arms,looking at him as if waiting for him to get up.

_He will pay...he will pay for his sins Isaac....I will make sure of it....Murdoch....I am coming for you_

 


	16. War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.....I know I am really late with the update of this story,but trust me,I am grateful to all those readers who read and follow this story.just one chapter more before this journey ends.this is one of the stories which is most dear to me.Few people were having doubts that I have abandoned it,so here is the proof....I hope you guys like it.  
> Do not forget to comment :)

It was silent.The clinic which was battlefield few hours ago.There were still people but it looked deserted...lifeless.It’s not easy to accept a loss,to live with the fact that a person who was a constant in your life,who was someone dear to you,even if you knew him for a few days,is gone and you will never see him again,never witness that occasional smile that you saw few times,never hold his hand in yours.

Scott is not ready...he is not ready to accept that Isaac is gone.It’s been four hours and he is still holding his lifeless corpse in his arms,refusing to let go.Derek and Stiles tried,but failed.Lydia is still sitting outside the room,Peter siting by her side with his arm on her shoulder.Lydia knew,she always knew this was going to happen.But even that doesn’t make you ready.

“Lydia,please....say something.”,Peter whispered squeezing her hand a little.

“I promised...”,Lydia said after a moment.Peter became even more attentive after seeing Lydia finally talking.

“What?”,Peter didn’t understand.

“I promised mom....that I will protect him.Now he is gone.I couldn’t save him Peter,I failed....I failed.”and with these words,she broke into tears.Peter slowly took her in his embrace,Lydia put her head on his shoulder.

“It’s not your fault.”,Peter’s voice croaked.He saw inside the room,Scott sitting with Isaac’s body,he was looking at him,as if talking silently.The situation was worrying him.

Lydia felt asleep after few minutes.Peter shifted her on the small clinic bed and went to Derek who was at reception.

“We need to prepare for the funeral.”,Derek said seeing Peter.

“But how?You saw how Scott reacted when we tried to separate him from Isaac.”,Stiles said in a low voice.

“I know,he still haven’t budged a little.His condition is scaring me now.”,Peter replied.

“Let me try again.”,Stiles stood up and made his way to the room.

It broke his heart to see Scott in such condition.Stiles entered the room with slow steps and sat beside Scott,who was staring the walls now.

“Hey....”,Stiles tried to get his attention but Scott didn’t move.He looked at Derek and Peter who were standing at the door.

“Scott,you need to let him go.We need to ....uh...he deserves a proper burial.”,Scott gasped hearing those words.Derek and Peter looked at each other after seeing Scott react.

“No.”,Scott replied gritting his teeth.Tears appeared in Stiles’ eyes.

“He is gone Scott.”,Stiles tried to bring him back to reality again.

“I know.”,Stiles looked at him in confusion.

“Then why?Why would you say no?”,Scott turned his face to Stiles.

“Because I am going to avenge him.Then ....and only then the funeral will be complete.”,Stiles was taken aback at the answer.Scott’s eyes were bloodshot.

“Are you out of your mind? You can’t beat him.If it was that easy,then we would have done it before.”,Stiles yelled in frustration.They already lost Isaac,they cant lose Scott too.

“I don’t care.”,Scott stood up,placing Isaac carefully on the bed as if he was alive.

“But I do.What you are going to do is suicide.If you challenge Murdoch,you are going to die too.”,Stiles shook him by grabbing his shoulders.Scott looked into his eyes and gave a sad smile.

“I am already dead.”,Scott replied,tears rolling on his cheeks.

“Scott....?”,Stiles was crying too.

“I claimed him....before he died.”,Stiles’ eyes widened.Isaac died as Scott’s mate.

“Remember what you told me about mates Stiles,when I was newly bitten.Wolves mate for life,and if their mate dies, a part of their soul dies too.”,Scott kept on talking.

“Let me do this.It won’t bring him back...I know,I am not stupid.I know that he is gone.But I am not burying him until I avenge his death,until I make Murdoch suffer just like Isaac did because of him.”,Derek could sense the anger in him,which was bubbling to get out.He came in and put a hand on his shoulder.

“We will avenge Isaac,even if we die doing that.”,Scott looked at him in confusion.

“It’s been really long since Hale pack stood against something.I think it’s time to change that.”,Peter came in and joined the two.Stiles was looking at them in horror.Derek held his hand and wiped the tears on his cheek.

“I know you are worried,but do you want us to run and hide instead of standing up for something which is right?”,Stiles looked up and nodded.

“Just promise me you are coming back....all of you.”,Stiles looked at them one by one.

“We will.”,Scott replied.But he knows it’s not true,all of them do.They are going on a fight which has no return.Murdoch is too powerful for them to take.But that doesnt mean that they are going to hide.They are doing this for their dignity and even more,they are doing this for Isaac,who gave up his life to save theirs.

* * *

 

“I will go with you.”,Lydia stood up.

“No,I need you to be here.”,Peter replied.

“I am going.I need to see his face when he dies in agony.”,Lydia gritted her teeth in anger.

“But ...”,Peter couldn’t say anything.The only reason he wants her to be here is that he wants her to be safe.He sat on bed with his face in his hands.Lydia sat by his side and clutched his hand.

“It’s just ....I don’t want you to get hurt.Lydia...if anything happens to you too,I wont be able to forgive myself.”,Lydia kept on staring the ground.

“Remember when you said that we keep fighting for our loved ones?”,Lydia whispered.Peter looked into her eyes and nodded.

“Well,the fight isn’t over yet.I will stay here if that makes you less worried.”,Lydia replied.Peter leaned in and kissed her on forehead.

* * *

 

“So Darren,mind telling us where your master lives.”,the vampires who fled after Harris’ death were too scared to take their human slave with them.He was sitting on a chair,while Stiles interrogated him.He hasn’t spoken a single word after a fight.

“Darren,I promise...if you help us,we will not harm you.”,Stiles tried a lot of things but couldn’t get anything out.Darren was too damaged to say anything.

“I don’t think he can speak.”,Derek smelt the fear radiating from the human.Stiles got up at once and took a piece of paper and pen from Deaton’s drawer.He gave it to Darren who looked up to him in confusion.

“I ask,you write.”,Stiles said and for the first time Darren nodded.

“Can you speak?”,Stiles started with his first question.Darren started with shivering hands.

“No,he bound me.”,Stiles read from the paper.He looked at Deaton for further explanation.

“Vampires like Murdoch can not only claim fellow vamps but humans too.He would have commanded him to be silent.”,Deaton said.

“Do you know where he is?”,Darren scribbled a yes.

“Can you tell us?”,Stiles asked again,but this time he wrote a no.Stiles huffed in frustration and sat on the ground before him.After few moments,he saw Darren holding the paper towards him.Stiles took it and read outloud.

“Only if you promise that you will kill that monster.”,Stiles held his hand and nodded.

* * *

 

Murdoch was sitting with his vampire goons in the vault of old abandoned bank,closed for years.Nobody suspected that they would be residing at such a place.He heard the punching,the growls,the cracks appearing on the walls.Murdoch smirked as he saw Derek and Scott fell inside from the hole punched in the wall.

“Seriously?”,Murdoch laughed.

“Oh Derek,I thought you were smarter than that.”,Derek looked down and smiled.Scott was standing behind him,eyes full of rage and fingers balled into fists.

“You have no idea.”,Scott spat in anger.Suddenly,Murdoch’s face changed.He stood up and saw directly into his eyes.

“So you are the one who is responsible for my Isaac’s death.”,Murdoch said angrily.

“Your Isaac?  Huh.....Isaac was never yours Murdoch.”,Scott hissed.

“Your beta talks too much.”,Murdoch said to Derek and before he could understand,Murdoch grabbed Scott’s neck and stared into his eyes directly.Scott felt the pull,exactly the way Isaac explained,his own body helpless and out of control.Murdoch saw every event in a spree.Derek didn’t break the contact as he knew it will be dangerous for Scott.Murdoch threw scott high in the air and his back thrashed into the wall hard.

“You...you bastard.you....uh ...you”,Murdoch couldn’t believe what he saw in Scott’s mind.

“Yeah....I claimed him.Even in death ,he made sure that he does not belong to you.”Scott replied breathing heavily,a smile still constant on his face which enraged Murdoch even more.

“I will drain every single ounce of blood in your body.”,Murdoch screamed and as if on que,all the vampires lunged forward towards Derek and Scott.But soon they started screaming and falling because of small arrows ,Peter came in with a cross bow and was shooting without pause,reloading the dial with arrows.The vampires weren’t able to get up as if poisoned.

“Human blood......the arrows...”,before Murdoch can complete the sentence,Peter interrupted.

“....are laced with human blood.It’s enough to sent your little minions into sleep.”,Peter said gritting his teeth.

Murdoch started laughing,the sound sent a little shiver in three of them.

“As if I need them to smite your pathetic little existence.I thought I was capable of mercy.But now I am definite that it’s not my thing.”,Murdoch started moving towards Scott with slow steps.

“You took Isaac from me Scott.He was my treasure.oOur whole future depended on him and you ruined it .....all of it.”,Murdoch came face to face to Scott staring in his eyes.He looked past his shoulder and smirked at Derek and Peter.

“What do yo think Peter?,Should I show him what I am made of.”,Scott growled hearing this and lunged forward towards him in full speed but in next second he was flying in the air and he was flat face on the grond ,blood pouring from his mouth.He felt as if he hit a wall.

“Surprise.....I have some special effects myself.”,that’s when Scott realized.Its not only Isaac who had these capabilities.Murdoch has a power to create a force shield around him,which threw Scott away,when he tried to reach him.

Before he could revive from the blow,Murdoch came to him and kicked him in his stomach.Derek attacked him from the back but couldn’t penetrate the shield ,both him and Peter were helpless.Murdoch was beating Scott senselessly.A few moments later,Scott passed out.Murdoch’s knuckles were red from his blood.

“You animal”,Derek screamed but Murdoch gripped his neck making him fall on his knees.

“You really thought that you could beat me?”,he released Derek to claw Peter who attacked again.They were both on the ground after few moments,suffering with injuries Murdoch inflicted.

“Oh come on.....how stupid are you people?You cant beat me.”,Murdoch was mocking them,when he saw Derek and Peter smiling.

“What?What is it?”,they didn’t speak,Murdoch turned around to see Scott standing again.

“Ready to go again.”,Scott gasped the words out.This infuriated Murdoch and he growled.He came running towards Scott,but Scott was ready this time,He shifted fast and clawed his back.Murdoch looked at him in surprise.Without warning Scott again pounced on him like a hungry lion and soon they were a tangle of limbs.Derek and Peter were confused.Scott was giving Murdoch one hell of a fight.He jumped on his back and pushed his claws inside his eyes.Murdoch screamed in agony.In reflex,he pushed Scott away and this time when Scott tried to attack ,the barrier was back on.Murdoch acted smartly,the force shield will protect him because his eyes were still healing.But Scott didn’t wait.He started to push himself inside the barrier.When Murdoch opened his eyes which were almost healed,he started laughing,pain still audible in his voice.

“Are you completely out of your mind?What the hell are you doing?”,Murdoch was amused to see the Scott’s effort,he started bleeding from his nose but still wasn’t giving up.

* * *

 

“LYDIA.......LYDIA.”,Stiles was screaming his lungs out.Lydia came running inside the room he was.

“What?What’s wrong Stiles?”,Stiles was pale as if he saw a ghost.He pointed his fingers towards Isaac’s body.

“What the hell...”,.both Lydia and Stiles looked at each other.The bite mark given by Scott on Isaac’s neck was bleeding.

* * *

 

“SCOTT STOP IT.....”,Derek screamed which felt like hundredth time to him.Despite the blood loss and injuries Scott was adamant on breaking the shield.His claws and fangs were out,eyes glowing amber and he was halfway into the barrier.

“If this is how you want to die,then so be it.”,Murdoch tried to strengthen the shield more,but what he saw in Scott’s eyes terrified him.

_His eyes.....they were slowly turning red....blood red._

“Stop.....STOP HIM....”,Derek’s eyes widened in shock.....was it fear in Murdoch’s eyes?

“I said stop him......now.”,Murdoch screamed again,that’s when Derek and Peter saw what happened.......Scott’s eyes were becoming red.

Suddenly,it felt like a hurricane went inside the room and left.

_Murdoch fell on the ground....the shield was broken.....Scott took a deep breath and opened his eyes....glowing red....like an alpha._

Both Lydia and Stiles gasped to see Isaac,who opened his eyes......eyes which were glowing red.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaaaa.............final chapter  
> I cant believe that this is ending,everyone who has put up with my annoying slow updates....let me tell you that you guys are the best.I am really thankful for the love you have given to this fic.  
> Hope you guys like the final chapter. :)

**_“Remember what you told me about mates Stiles,when I was newly bitten.Wolves mate for life,and if their mate dies, a part of their soul dies too.”_ **

_That part...the spark which ties mates together,the bridge which is two way,which melts two souls into one,the part of their souls entangled together,a phenomenal truth....a promise carried to life after life ....forever._

Scott opened his eyes,they were still deep natural brown.But Murdoch knew...he saw it from his own eyes,the real hue of Scott’s eyes....red.

The moment Scott broke the barrier,he felt a jolt of electricity,which he can still feel humming inside his veins,he can the feel the power rushing inside him from every direction.The world suddenly became a lot more clear and sharp,he could hear the vibrations of hair standing on Murdoch’s neck.He can smell Murdoch’s fear for the first time,and he liked it...the stench of this venomous beast,the monster who took Isaac from him.Scott looked at his hands,claws slowly growing,sharper than before.

“What the hell just happened?”,Derek whispered from the ground,unable to interpret the event he just witnessed.

“I cant believe this....Scott ...he is..”,Peter was shocked too.

“A true alpha.”,Murdoch gritted his teeth,he slowly stood up from the ground,Scott looked as shocked as Peter and Derek when he heard what he is.

“A true alpha,the one who rises by the power of his own will,the bloodline of ancient wolves,their power bestowed upon by blue moon.”,Peter explained in as short as possible.Scott looked at them,breathing heavily.

“Is this some kind of joke? It cant be.”,Murdoch’s eyes were red,an expression of horror on his face.

“Joke?....It’s you who made a joke of people’s innocent lives Murdoch.You killed people for amusement,that’s a joke.You abused your power.You controlled fragile lives and turned them into your slaves.You really thought nature will endure everything that you were doing,that it will overlook your sins ? I am standing right here...as a proof that you have done enough horrible deeds for this lifetime....

And now you have to pay.”,Scott closed his eyes.

And then ,his eyes flashed red and he jumped towards Murdoch.Their furious growls cracked glasses which were left in that old bank.They slashed,clawed and carved each other with their claws,ripping skin into ribbons and flesh hanging loose,Peter helped Derek to stand up while they watched a seventeen year old wolf slashing a centuries old vampire.

Derek suddenly turned towards the vault door,he can smell Stiles and a faint scent of Deaton.

“No no no no...”,Derek tried to run towards the door but couldn’t,he wasn’t healed yet.What is Stiles doing here? That too coming in from front door,the other vampires in the room are poisoned but they don’t know for sure if there are more.Peter noticed the scent and groaned.They shouldn’t be here,it’s too dangerous.Scott on the other hand was too indulged in his fight to catch a scent.Derek and Peter had their eyes glued to the door,they saw a shadow approaching and Peter gasped to see Lydia standing on the door.

“Lydia? I told you to...”,before Peter could complete his sentence,he gaped at the sight before him.Both Derek and Peter froze.

Isaac was standing behind her,his eyes wide and even more blue and vibrant than before,his skin white with a tinge of pink and his eyes fixed at Scott.Deaton and Stiles were standing behind him,he wore an expression which was hard to define.He was happy,relieved and enraged at the same time to see his mate injured,his best friend fighting and Murdoch losing by every second.

Murdoch was about to charge a blow on Scott,when he suddenly stopped moving.Scott became confused,his back was towards the door.Murdoch was trembling wildly ,his eyes bloodshot and widened.Scott turned to look at Derek in confusion,but was met by the blue eyes he thought he will never see again.

“Is...”,Scott couldn’t speak.Is this even real? Is Isaac really standing at the door...alive...in flesh and blood? His trance broke when he saw Isaac’s lips twitching into that same innocent smile which made him fall in love with him.

Murdoch screamed in rage ,breaking their eye contact and forcing Scott to turn his attention towards him.Isaac walked in and stood beside Scott,he entwined their fingers together tightly and looked at Murdoch who was standing helpless for the first time.

“You were dead.”,Murdoch spat angrily.

“I was killed.....Murdoch.Every time my father hurt Lyds because of me,I died a little.Every innocent life you took to turn me into monster, it killed me.You killed me Murdoch....you killed the Isaac who was scared and innocent,who never wanted to take a life.The Isaac standing before is the one who wants to murder you,the one who won’t let anyone else be your victim, Isaac who will not hesitate to drag you to your end.”,Murdoch coughed due to the lack of oxygen,his eyes despisely looking where Scott and Isaac’s hands are locked together.

“But I wont,its not my right.I was born like this...I was an anomaly of nature,with you or without you.It didnt matter......but Lyds wasn’t.She was human.She could’ve had a life,gone to college,could’ve married and had kids.But she gave up all of it because of you.She turned herself into a heartless vampire to save me from you and I can’t forgive that....never.”,Isaac’s eyes were full of tears.He stepped aside and Scott as if waiting,held Murdoch by his neck,yanking his head back by pulling his hair,despite being held immovable by Isaac.More Lydia walked towards Murdoch,more he reeked of fear.

“You can’t do this to me.You ..you c... cant.”,Murdoch stuttered ,dreading her soul less eyes.

“I have to...you killed my brother.”,Murdoch screamed as Lydia stabbed her hands in his head from both sides,clawing his brain.His eyes wide open and blood poured from them,while his body shook and then fell on the ground.Lydia looked at her hands....red....just like they were with her father’s blood.She collapsed on the ground,her hands in her lap,Isaac came in front of her and hugged her.There were tears on their cheeks,Lydia slowly enclosed her hands around Isaac and buried her face in his neck.

“It’s okay...Izzy...it’s over.”,Lydia shushed him...it ended....her Izzy is safe.She looked at Scott,who was still looking at everything in disbelief.

“You saved him.you brought him back.”,Lydia whispered.Isaac helped Lydia to stand up and looked at Scott.He walked towards him and took his hand.He guided it to his chest and Scott gasped when he felt a dull throbbing in his heart.

“I ..uh...how? Your heart..it’s...”,Scott was amazed.There was a heart beat,just like a human.

“Beating....”,Isaac smiled at him.

“When you claimed him,Isaac became your mate.Your mating bite linked your lives together.You are a true alpha,you have the spark which holds power of the moon,the spark which was too powerful that it circulated to your mate and did something unbelievable.Your bond was inevitable,no one could ‘ve stopped you from claiming him,not even Murdoch,it was the main reason you were able to bring him back whenever he lost control.”,Stiles explained.Isaac looked down,blushing at the reference of being mated to Scott.

“Isaac..”,Scott hugged him fiercely,tears soaking Isaac’s shoulder,Isaac broke the hug and kissed him instead.

“I thought I will never see you again....these few hours without you,it was too painful,I wasn’t able to breathe Isaac....I ..uh....”,Scott couldn’t contain his happiness...his mate is alive.

“I love you Scott...I love you so much.”,Isaac laid his head on his shoulder and whispered.

“I love you too....”,Scott wiped his tears and smiled at everyone.

Stiles reached to Peter and took Derek’s hand over his shoulder.

“I told you not to come.”,Derek grumbled.

“Deaton doesn’t have a car,do you think I was happy to bring my baby here where it’s life and dashboard would be in danger.”,Stiles joked.Derek was walking slowly with his support.

“Never do this to me again...ever....you understand sourwolf.When we go to fight,we go together.deal?”,Stiles whispered.

“But Stiles..”,Stiles glared at him and Derek surrendered.

“Ugh...fine.You win...deal.”,Stiles noticed the slight smile tugging in the corner of his lips.

“And by the way,how is it that it’s you who gets hurt the most.You are an alpha for god’s sake.”,Stiles started babbling and Derek was again screaming “shut up Stiles” and “I will kill you”.

* * *

 

A month later.....

“Lyds ,come fast we are waiting.”,Isaac yelled.He was standing outside Derek’s loft.Stiles and Derek were downstairs.While Peter and Scott were carrying bags outside the loft.

“Oh God..where did all this even come from?”,Peter was astonished to see the bags which belonged to Lydia.

“Melissa took her shopping yesterday,turns out my sister has a brilliant taste in fashion.”,Isaac smirked at Peter.They  are going on a road trip.After Murdoch died,Isaac and Lydia easily settled in Derek’s loft temporarily.Scott took Isaac and Lydia home to meet Melissa and she being a great mother and woman,welcomed them with open heart.But it also meant that Melissa finally got someone to play girl shopping with and turned out Lydia enjoyed frequent visits to Macy’s just like Melissa.Peter proposed a road trip to Lydia so that he can show her places, saying that he wants her to do everything that she missed.Lydia was hesitant to leave Izzy behind but Scott and Melissa assured her that he is safe with them.But it was Isaac who finally convinced her to go and live a little.

“Take care of her,she is my everything.”,Isaac looked at Peter and smiled.

“I will,I bet she is saying the same thing to Scott right now.”,Isaac laughed and looked down.

“Lets go...m ready.”,Lydia came out with Scott following her.She hugged Isaac and kissed him on his cheek.

“I am going to miss you Izzy,I will call every day and tell you everything.”,Lydia’s voice was wavering slightly.Isaac kissed her forehead and put his chin on her hair.

“Don’t miss me that much or Peter will threaten me with his deadly annoying phone calls.”,Lydia laughed into his chest and Peter snorted.They went down,waving goodbyes to everyone and left.Derek and Stiles dropped Scott and Isaac home and left too.Melissa was on her shift so they were alone.Scott fell on his bed  and Isaac fell on top of him,ignoring his protests.

“Get off me...you are heavy.”, Scott whined playfully.

“And you are a true alpha,you carried me to bed a lot of times when you were a beta.Dont complaint now.”,Isaac’s words came out muffled and Scott giggled.

“That was different...you were dying and I was on adrenaline..”,Scott propped himself on his elbows and smirked.

“Well right now I am dying to kiss you.”,and Isaac smashed his lips to Scott,stealing a hungry kiss.

“Always ready to save you then.”,Scott smiled and said a million I love yous to him ,which he couldn’t before and Isaac returned all of them every time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there,Shadowbaby1314,Ganjagirl5135,Anuj+Kalra,Toxic_Valentine, GumybearsKim, COUCH1964, Xxroxie, stygitsune, sammiejo4, GeekSquad, Muken, Mflowers, Muffinprincess, AshesWAFD, Imperfect_Queen, Tbarn95, jordiglitter, nesquick, Humanoid_Artist, Nagron_1991, darlingivona2223, annas, ownedbykat, lexi_di_salvo, pinbot72, uzuchiharu, Goddess of Night Eternal Faith (Sinner_ofLA),fignewt and all the other guests.....thank you for reading and leaving your precious kudos and comments.
> 
> There are many new works in progress too...stay tuned,miss you allllll.


End file.
